THE LAST BREATH by First Blush in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - É o ano de 1944, Edward acorda em um hospital de campanha em Londres. Ele é avisado de que sua esposa estava em um ataque aéreo e não sobreviveu. Isto envia Edward em uma viagem através de dois continentes para encontrar o amor da sua vida, perdão para o seu passado, e uma alegria que ele nunca soube que existia.
1. Despertar

**THE LAST BREATH**

**Título Traduzido: **O Último Suspiro

**Autora:** First Blush

**Tradutoras:** Lary Reeden

**Beta:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Bella &amp; Edward

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse: **_É__ o ano de __1944,__Edward__acorda__em__um hospital de campanha em Londres.__Ele__ é avisado de que sua esposa estava em um __ataque aéreo__e__não sobreviveu.__Isto envia__Edward__em uma viagem__ através de __dois__continentes__para encontrar o__amor da sua vida__, perdão __para__o seu passado,__e uma__alegria que__ ele __nunca__soube que existia_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**First Blush**__, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**First Blush**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

_**Author Note: **_**_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The inspiration for TLB is credited to Lavender Mornings by Jude Deveraux. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thank you Ann and Steph (my amazing betas at Project Team Beta) for walking me through this process.**_

_Nota da Autora: Os nomes dos personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A inspiração para The Last Breath é creditada a "Lavender Mornings", de Jude Deveraux. Nenhuma violação de direitos autorais é pretendida. _

_Obrigada a Ann e Steph (minhas incríveis betas no Projeto Equipe Beta), por me guiarem através deste processo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Despertar**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

Respirando...

_Eu estou respirando._

Na minha cabeça, eu sabia que esse era um pensamento totalmente absurdo. É claro que eu estou respirando, mas o que eu não estava me permitindo considerar plenamente era a facilidade das minhas inspirações. Apertei meus olhos fechados bem forte, na esperança de afastar a agonia por mais alguns minutos. Eu ainda estava saboreando o luxo de encher meus pulmões de ar sem dor. Com uma leve bufada, eu soltei meus ombros e me resignei com o que eu já havia considerado inevitável. Com a renúncia plenamente reconhecida, eu lentamente comecei a abrir meus olhos. A visão acima de mim ainda estava embaçada e eu pisquei várias vezes para trazer a minha visão em foco. Minha mente ainda parecia estar embaçada enquanto eu olhava para o teto e esperava pela dor.

Todos os dias ela me atinge como um trem de carga. O latejar no meu lado era verdadeiramente insuportável. Uma vez que eu acordava da névoa induzida pelas drogas, eu só conseguia segurar minha respiração por um segundo ou dois antes de começar a gritar, não, vociferar, de dor. Mas, por alguma razão, hoje eu olhei para cima e tive não apenas o tempo, mas a presença de espírito de notar uma rachadura na vaga pintura creme do teto. Meu olhar vagou ao longo da largura de toda a ala do hospital. Meus olhos seguiram um fraco brilho laranja até as janelas.

Era de manhã.

O sol da manhã estava fluindo ao longo da fileira de camas em frente à minha. Eu novamente me preparei para a dor, mas era apenas um fantasma do que eu lembrava enquanto corria pela minha lateral.

_Quantas vezes eu já despertei para essa dor?_

Era tudo no que eu podia pensar; ela consumia todos os meus pensamentos consciente por tantos dias, semanas ou meses, quanto eu poderia lembrar. Quando meus olhos se adaptaram à luz, eu senti uma coceira para sentar e comecei a rolar para o meu lado direito. Senti algo puxar contra meu braço esquerdo e reconheci que ele ainda estava ligado a um tubo e um copo vil que pairava acima da minha cama.

"Cabo Masen?" Ouvi uma voz dizer.

Eu não prestei atenção à voz, já que nunca parecia acertar a minha patente. A voz soou novamente e estava quase na minha cabeceira. Era uma ordem, vinda de um homem enorme todo de branco. No seu crachá em seu ombro direito superior lia-se "Cheney".

"Cabo Masen?" A voz disse novamente. "Senhor, eu sou Benjamin Cheney, eu trarei uma enfermeira para você".

Ele desapareceu de vista e eu pisquei meus olhos lentamente e novamente senti o desejo de me endireitar. Minha mente tentava endireitar os acontecimentos, os dias que me trouxeram... aqui. Eu lutava para tentar lembrar onde _aqui _realmente era. Apesar dos meus esforços para fazer minha memória funcionar, a poeira do tempo e vislumbres de rostos continuavam a nublar meus pensamentos. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de muito antes da dor. Há quanto tempo tinha sido? Há quantos meses eu estava aqui? A última memória real e consciente que eu tinha era de estar dirigindo em direção à fronteira. Nós estávamos tão perto...

Uma voz me chamou, acordando-me do meu devaneio.

"Cabo Masen, eu sou a enfermeira Ângela Webber. Você sente alguma dor?" Ela perguntou.

"É suportável." Eu respondi. Eu ainda estava confuso com a classificação incorreta do meu cargo, mas eu estava muito confuso para fazer qualquer conversa real.

Levantei meu braço para passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Era um hábito nervoso que eu tinha desde a infância. Olhei para minha mão por um segundo e percebi o brilho desaparecendo de uma linha bronzeada onde o meu anel de casamento teria descansado. De repente, o trem de carga emocional estava de volta. Em vez de dor, ele me massacrou com uma corrida de memórias.

_Bella!_

Onde ela _estava_? Se ela tivesse alguma ideia de que eu estava ferido, ela estaria na minha cabeceira. Para ser exato, ela provavelmente teria ordenando a equipe do hospital, fazendo mais do que ela podia por mim. No segundo seguinte eu percebi que havia apenas duas possíveis razões pelas quais ela não estaria aqui. Ou ela não tinha recebido a carta dizendo que eu estava ferido, ou ela estava morta.

Meu corpo tremeu violentamente com o segundo pensamento. Eu tentei controlar minha respiração, mas ela se foi. No instante seguinte, uma enfermeira estava olhando para mim, tomando meu pulso e, com a prontidão vil da medicina e uma seringa de aparência sinistra.

"Pare." Eu gritei, em uma tentativa de comando, mas minha voz saiu fraca e rouca. "Eu não estou com dor. Pelo menos não mais _este_ tipo de dor".

"Sua pulsação está a quase 160, eu diria que você está em estresse. Isso ajudará..." Ela respondeu quando começou os movimentos para injetar algo em minha veia.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei quando finalmente encontrei minha voz. "Eu preciso de algumas respostas. Eu preciso saber há quanto tempo estou aqui, e eu preciso saber onde está minha esposa!"

Eu li "Webber" em seu crachá quando ela olhou para mim com profundos olhos castanhos. Seu cabelo estava preso para trás apertado e, pela sua expressão, eu entendi que ela sabia muito sobre ajudar soldados que lutavam durante esta guerra horrível. Ela provavelmente foi o último rosto que muitos olhos viram antes de se fecharem para sempre. Ela tinha dor gravada em seus olhos agora, e eu não tinha certeza se essa dor era por mim, ou por todos os homens que ela havia ajudado a passar dessa vida.

Enfermeira Webber firmou sua expressão. Ela largou a seringa e respirou fundo antes de falar.

"O médico fará suas rondas em duas horas. Ben e eu vamos ajudá-lo - se você nos deixar. Então, em vez de examinar você, o Dr. Gerandy pode gastar seu tempo respondendo suas perguntas".

Não demorou muito para eu entender. Os enfermeiros e serventes obviamente faziam a maior parte do trabalho em um hospital do exército. Havia muitos pacientes, muitos de nós, soldados feridos, que precisavam de ajuda. Esta guerra precisava de pessoas como Ângela e Ben para se reforçar, ou mais vidas seriam perdidas.

Levou menos de um segundo para eu decidir.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Faça o que você precisar fazer. Eu tenho que sair daqui".

Enfermeira Webber meio franziu a testa, mas acenou para Ben, que puxou a cortina de privacidade ao redor da minha cama. Ela começou a tirar meus sinais vitais. Finalmente, ela verificou a ferida no meu lado direito e então substituiu minhas ataduras com as limpas.

"Seus pontos estão curando bem. O Dr. Gerandy é um cirurgião fenomenal".

_Cirurgião?_

A palavra mal foi registrada. Eu me lembrei de sentir a mordida de estilhaços batendo no meu lado direito quando eu agarrei o volante do KFZ 3. Nós estivemos acelerando descontroladamente em direção à linha de frente. Tyler Crowley tinha sido atingido também, mas eu sabia que, se eu tirasse meu pé do acelerador, todos nós teríamos morrido. Os pensamentos da última missão e meus ferimentos eram apenas flashes na minha cabeça. Meus pensamentos imediatamente voltaram para Bella. Todos os momentos livres, cada pensamento consciente, sempre me trazia de volta para ela. Minha mente voou para uma das minhas últimas lembranças dela_._ Na época da missão, fazia seis meses desde que nos abraçamos pela última vez. As mãos de Bella estavam entrelaçadas em volta do meu pescoço. Seus olhos ardiam nos meus, como se a ação pudesse me manter ao seu lado.

_Eu comecei a reviver a discussão que tivemos depois que recebi meus papéis de transferência. Eu tinha sido designado a um batalhão no sul da Normandia. Eu sabia que ela tentaria falar com o Coronel Swan para movê-la também, mas eu não a queria em nenhum lugar próximo àquele tipo de perigo._

"_Mas eu posso ajudar." Eu me lembrei da sua argumentação. Seu rosto estava cheio de determinação, apesar das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto._

_Talvez ela pudesse ter ajudado, mas a linha de frente não era lugar para uma mulher, quanto mais para a mulher que eu amava com todo o meu ser. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que Bella teria me esfolado viva se ela pudesse ter lido minha mente naquele momento, mas isso não o tornava menos verdadeiro. Ela já estava muito perto do perigo, trazê-la para a linha de frente nunca teria sido uma opção. Sua parte no esforço para derrotar o Eixo era melhor servida em Londres. Bella era fluente em francês, alemão e italiano. Ela traduzia e codificava documentos classificados para o Coronel Charles Swan. Ele era um filho da puta arrogante, mas tratava Bella com respeito e isso é tudo o que realmente importava para mim. A fluência multilíngue de Bella veio de sua educação de sangue azul. Ela teve uma educação que combinava com o seu pedigree. Ela era inteligente e refinada, enquanto minhas próprias raízes operárias estavam a um mundo de distância. Eu sabia que nunca seria um pretendente digno para ela, mas fiquei encantado desde o primeiro momento em que coloquei os olhos nela. Quando eu a vi, eu sabia que não haveria outra mulher para mim. Nós estaríamos juntos algum dia, sem dúvida, eu morreria tentando._

"Tudo bem." A Enfermeira Webber disse em uma voz séria, que me puxou de volta para o presente. "A próxima parte não será agradável, mas, se você quer sair daqui, você precisará suportá-la".

Meu sonho com Bella foi interrompido quando o lençol foi puxado para baixo da minha cintura. A enfermeira Webber e Ben se inclinaram sobre mim. Ela me olhou com olhos pesarosos.

"Eu preciso que você permaneça imóvel. Ben vai segurar seus ombros. Quando eu disser a você, respire fundo e conte até cinco".

Eu não sabia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas, eu tinha certeza que ela estava certa sobre não ser agradável. Eu apenas assenti enquanto ela desaparecia e Ben pairava sobre mim. Ele empurrou meus ombros na cama.

"Agora." Ela disse.

Eu tomei metade de uma respiração profunda e senti uma dor incrível puxando onde nenhum homem quer jamais sentir dor. Na minha cabeça eu contei... Um... Dois... Três. No momento em que cheguei a três, a dor acabou. Eu franzi o nariz com o cheiro de urina, mas a enfermeira Webber não se distraiu pelo cheiro. Ela só me limpou e trocou os lençóis, enquanto Ben manteve as mãos nos meus ombros. Menos de dois minutos depois que ela começou, tudo estava acabado. Ela trocou de lugar com Ben e terminou de puxar os lençóis para cima, atrás da minha cabeça até o topo da cama. Ben empurrou um carrinho de suprimentos e o cheiro forte foi embora com ele.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse. "Agora que isso está fora, você precisará chamar um de nós para uma comadre".

"Não é provável." Eu meio que sorri com um sorriso torto. "Apenas me diga qual é o caminho para o banheiro dos meninos".

A enfermeira Webber não achou graça. Ela olhou novamente com seus profundos olhos castanhos nos meus.

"Olha, se você quer sair daqui, é através de mim. Não me dê nenhum problema, ou nós vamos colocá-lo de volta e, pior..."

Eu sabia que ela estava certa em ambas as coisas. Era óbvio que ela me incapacitaria em um segundo se ela achasse que era necessário. Ela também era a minha passagem para fora deste hospital. Eu não era burro o bastante para pensar que a minha bravata valia algo aqui, não com homens feridos e quebrados deitados ao meu redor. Minha tentativa ineficaz de tomar uma posição foi uma manobra para chegar mais rápido aos braços de Bella. Retornei o olhar da enfermeira Webber com um único aceno de cabeça.

"Agora." Ela começou novamente. "Nós precisamos ver se você consegue ficar ereto. Você provavelmente se sentirá fraco e com tonturas. Já faz um tempo desde que você se sentou. Se você se sentir mal, dê-me um aceno dê cabeça e eu terei uma comadre pronta para você".

Eu reviraria meus olhos para ela, mas pensei melhor. Afinal, quantas vezes ela tinha feito isso antes? Ela tinha que saber do que estava falando. Ben voltou com outro carrinho e, em seguida, juntou-se a ela na minha cabeceira. Cada um deles pegou um dos meus braços.

"Nós vamos puxar lentamente e girar a manivela da cama atrás de você. Dr. Gerandy nunca o deixará sair daqui se você não puder sentar e manter uma conversa com ele. Tente manter seus músculos abdominais relaxados. Se você tencionar, você puxará seus pontos, e nós teremos que olhar para aquela seringa de novo".

Eu assenti mais uma vez e tentei relaxar enquanto eles gentilmente puxavam meus braços. Não era natural não tentar ajudar, mas eu lutei contra a sensação de sentar sozinho. Nós subimos lentamente, não mais do que alguns centímetros de cada vez, mas quando eu estava quase vertical, todo o cenário mudou. O sangue correu para longe do meu rosto. Eu me senti úmido e, em um instante, o quarto começou a girar. Levou tudo o que eu poderia para olhar para a enfermeira Webber nos olhos e dar a ela um único aceno de cabeça.

Ela estava pronta para mim. Ela tinha a comadre sob meu queixo e eu vomitei violentamente nela. Ela limpou minha boca e me deu um copo de água.

"Não beba, apenas lave a sua boca".

Ela deu a Ben um olhar preocupado, e eu vi Ben estendendo a mão para a manivela para me abaixar novamente.

"Não!" Eu gritei quando cuspi uma última vez na comadre. "Eu estou bem. Só me dê um minuto".

Eu tentei desacelerar minha respiração. Na minha cabeça, eu sabia que ela estava certa. Se eu não pudesse sentar e manter uma conversa com o médico, ele não me deixaria sair daqui. Mas ficar na posição vertical, ou quase vertical novamente, era inquietante.

_O que diabos aconteceu comigo?_

Eu estava tão fraco que mal conseguia levantar meu braço para limpar minha testa.

"Não lute contra mim." Disse a enfermeira Webber. "Nós vamos lhe dar um medicamento para dor. Não é muito mais forte do que uma aspirina, por isso não vai ajudar muito. Se você está enjoado, não será capaz de tomar a pílula, então a IV é o melhor caminho. Você já esteve tomando analgésicos por um tempo, e seu corpo precisará de algo para ajudá-lo até que você esteja mais plenamente recuperado".

Pensei em argumentar com ela, mas eu estava me tornando mais e mais confiante em suas profecias. Eu apenas assenti em resposta.

Ben tirou uma seringa da mesa, e então ele segurou o frasco para a enfermeira Webber confirmar a dosagem. A Enfermeira Webber respondeu a Ben e então se virou para mim.

"Eu tenho que ficar pronta para as rondas, mas Ben ficará com você. Ele vai ajudá-lo a mexer seus braços e pernas novamente. _Lentamente_".

Ela disse a última palavra tão deliberadamente que eu não tinha certeza se foi um aviso para Ben, ou instruções para mim.

"Eu estarei de volta em cerca de 40 minutos com o Dr. Gerandy".

Enquanto dizia isso, ela estava envolvendo camadas de toalhas quentes e úmidas ao redor dos meus braços e minhas pernas.

"Trabalhe com Ben por 20 minutos e depois descanse. Não exagere. Se você estiver suando, com dores, ou parecer abatido, ele nunca lhe dará o que você quer. Você quer respostas, certo?" Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta. "Então, certifique-se de descansar e se acalmar antes que ele chegue. Você quer que ele fale com você, não o examine. Eu anotarei todos os pedidos antes de ele chegar, você só precisa sentar bonito e parecer saudável".

Pela primeira vez desde que coloquei os olhos nela, a Enfermeira Webber realmente me deu um pequeno sorriso. Em seguida, ela se foi. Eu queria dizer obrigado, mas eu não consegui pronunciar as palavras a tempo. Em vez disso, eu me virei para Ben.

"Ela é sempre agressiva assim?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso torto no rosto.

"É claro que ela é. Ela não é incrível?" Ben respondeu.

Era fácil dizer que ele a temia, e muito provavelmente estava apaixonado por ela também. Talvez por isso ela confiasse nele. Imaginei que esta não era a primeira vez que eles trabalhavam juntos para ajudar um soldado a sair daqui um pouco mais cedo.

"Senhor." Ben disse. "Nós começaremos devagar com os braços e depois vamos para as pernas. Eles têm que estar firmes, e esta é a melhor maneira de começar. Se você estiver com dor, você tem que me dizer e eu vou relaxar. Entendeu?"

"Claro, Ben." Eu disse em resposta.

Ben puxou meu braço direito em suas mãos enormes. Ele desembrulhou as toalhas e começou no topo do meu ombro. Ele começou esfregando meus músculos em um movimento circular. Ele trabalhou todo o caminho até os meus dedos e de volta para cima. Não era desagradável, mas eu senti algo como alfinetes e agulhas. Quando terminou, ele começou a flexionar e dobrar cada uma das minhas articulações. Isso realmente não doeu, mas todas as minhas articulações pareciam estar cheias de ferrugem e Ben estava lá tentando quebrá-las. Ele voltou a envolver meu braço direito e iniciou o processo com o meu outro braço e depois com cada uma das minhas pernas.

Quando terminou, ele perguntou, "Senhor, posso pegar para você um copo de água? O calor exige muito de você, e você provavelmente está com sede, de qualquer maneira. Você acha que tem estômago para isso?"

"Sim, eu acho que preciso de uma bebida, mas eu gostaria de algo mais forte do que água. Você tem alguma coisa boa nesse carrinho?" Eu perguntei com outro sorriso.

"Provavelmente não o que você está procurando, senhor, mas eu voltarei com a água em breve".

Em um piscar de olhos, Ben voltou com a água.

"Por favor, senhor, de-va-gar." Ele disse. "Ângela terá minha cabeça se você vomitar de novo. Ela ficará brava que eu não a escutei sobre ser muito rude".

"Eu ficarei bem, Ben." Eu disse quando tomei alguns goles do copo. "Veja, não há nada para se preocupar." Eu respondi, levantando o copo e sorrindo para ele.

"Bom." Ele respondeu. "Eu sei que ela quer ajudá-lo, senhor, e eu também".

Ben me limpou com toalhas secas e mudou meus lençóis novamente. Mais uma vez ele me perguntou sobre qualquer dor.

"Não, eu estou bem. Obrigado, Ben".

"O prazer é meu, senhor. E, senhor." Ele disse quando estava saindo. "Eu realmente espero que dê tudo de certo para você e sua senhora".

Ben tinha um toque de tristeza em seus olhos. Eu não tinha certeza se era por mim, ou se ele tinha seus próprios pensamentos de família ou amigos em sua mente.

"Eu tenho certeza que dará, Ben. _Tem_ que dar".

* * *

**The Last Breath: Pesquisa Histórica e Guia de Referência:**

**Referência na História: **Edward está confuso de por que o servente o está chamando de "Cabo". Ele era um Especialista***** no Exército.

_*__Especialista__: era um cargo referente a "soldado", mas de "elite". Essa classificação esteve em vigor entre 1920 e 1942._

**Significado Histórico:** O posto de Cabo é a quarta categoria de pagamento para recrutas alistados.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **O KFZ é o veículo militar alemão confiscado que Edward usava em sua missão para redefinir alvos de bombardeio para a Operação Cobra.

**Significado Histórico:** O KFZ 3 era um veículo militar alemão usado durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Edward faz uma referência ao trabalho de Bella com a inteligência britânica. Ela trabalhava para o Projeto Ultra.

**Significado Histórico:** O Projeto Ultra foi um esforço de inteligência britânico iniciado antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Owww, minha primeira tradução de uma fic de época sem vampiros. Amei esse primeiro capítulo, alguém tem um palpite sobre onde a Bella está?_

_E essa Ângela mandona, hahaha, também não sei o que acontece ainda, mas o próximo capítulo se chama Dr. Gerandy, espero que ele tenha algumas respostas para nós. _

_Beijos,_

_**Lary Reeden**_

_**Nota:**_

_Nova fic chegando, espero que vc's gostem. Eu tinha a autorização para traduzir essa fic há um tempão e a Lary já traduziu mais da metade da fic, então comecei a postá-la._

_Vou postar 1 capítulo por semana, ainda não sei ao certo em qual dia, pois no fim desse semana entro de férias e vou viajar até dia 25/02, então vai depender se eu tiver internet disponível._

_Até o próximo cap.!_

_bjs._

_**Ju**_


	2. Dr Gerandy

_**Author Note: **_**_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The inspiration for TLB is credited to Lavender Mornings by Jude Deveraux. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thank you Ann and Steph (my amazing betas at Project Team Beta) for walking me through this process.**_

_Nota da Autora: Os nomes dos personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A inspiração para The Last Breath é creditada a "Lavender Mornings", de Jude Deveraux. Nenhuma violação de direitos autorais é pretendida. _

_Obrigada a Ann e Steph (minhas incríveis betas no Projeto Equipe Beta), por me guiarem através deste processo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Dr. Gerandy**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Ben saiu, e eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu tinha para me estabilizar antes do Dr. Gerandy começar suas rondas. Tentei fazer minhas perguntas na minha cabeça, para que saíssem de forma coerente. Mas, novamente, eu fui distraído enquanto minha mente vagava para Bella.

_Ela pressionou um pequeno pedaço de papel embrulhado em pergaminho na minha mão. Olhei para cima e vi as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. Naquele momento, meu coração pareceu como se estivesse sendo cortado em dois. A dor que eu senti fez meus ombros se encolherem e isso tornou difícil respirar. A tristeza nos belos olhos da minha Bella espelhavam a ruptura doentia que eu senti dentro do meu peito. Estendi minha mão para lentamente acariciar seu rosto macio e quente. As lágrimas instantaneamente caíram dos seus olhos e acumularam contra os meus dedos enquanto eu continuava a acariciar seu rosto. A umidade quente das suas lágrimas derramadas contra a minha palma perfurou meu coração enquanto ele pulsava dolorosamente dentro do meu peito. Meu corpo todo estremeceu. Mais do que saber que eu a deixaria amanhã era o medo de nunca tocar seu rosto suave novamente. Seus profundos olhos chocolate queimavam com intensidade enquanto ela olhava nos meus._

_"A-abra-o." Ela gaguejou em meio às lágrimas._

_Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus quando ela acenou em direção ao pacote. Todo o seu ser parecia doer quando eu tracei o pedaço de pergaminho com meus dedos. Seu olhar, sua postura, sua respiração, estavam todos dirigidos com ansiedade naquele pequeno pedaço de papel embrulhado. Era como se o seu presente pudesse, de alguma forma, transmitir a mensagem que ela não poderia dizer em voz alta. Eu assenti, levantando o papel com dedos trêmulos enquanto eu o desembrulhava. Dentro havia uma foto em preto e branco de Bella. Ela era tão linda, ela tirou meu fôlego. A foto era dela em um dia ensolarado, sentada debaixo de uma árvore de bordo_*****_. Seu belo rosto estava brilhando. Minhas próprias lágrimas começaram a cair enquanto eu olhava para a imagem impressionante dela. Ela usava um vestido claro de estampa floral que estava pendurado um pouco para baixo do ombro e bem apertado contra seu belo corpo. A saia flamejava e aninhava em dobras ao longo das suas panturrilhas. A foto deve ter sido tirada pouco antes de ela partir para a guerra. Eu olhei em seus olhos na foto, sabendo que seriam aqueles olhos que me manteriam até que eu pudesse segurá-la novamente._

_*__Árvore de bordo__: árvore característica da América do Norte. Há décadas a folha dessa árvore está associada ao Canadá, já que estampa a bandeira do país._

_"Leia a parte de trás." Ela sussurrou. As palavras saíram tão atentamente._

_Eu virei a foto e li as palavras em voz alta._

_"Volte para mim._

_Com toda a sua força,_

_Com todo o seu coração,_

_Sobreviva por mim como eu sobreviverei por você_

_Eu estarei esperando pelos seus braços novamente_

_Até o meu último suspiro."_

_Minha voz rachou com as últimas palavras. Eu olhei para ela com determinação, como se desejando que minhas próprias palavras fossem verdade._

"_Nosso último suspiro será quando estivermos velhos e grisalhos. Nosso último suspiro será após anos de felicidade, depois que nós assistirmos nossa família crescer. Nossos últimos suspiros serão juntos. Não aqui, não sozinhos na guerra. Eu juro, Bella"._

_Ela estava chorando muito agora. Estendi as mãos para o meu pescoço e cavei sob a gola da minha camisa até que encontrei a corrente. Eu a puxei de sob minha camisa e a levantei sobre a minha cabeça. Antes que Bella pudesse protestar, eu a coloquei em volta do seu pescoço. A pressão do meu aperto tenso gravou os elos de metal em meus dedos. Eu me inclinei, pressionando minha testa na de Bella. Meus olhos fechados de dor, sabendo que esta seria a única proteção que eu poderia oferecer a ela enquanto estivesse longe. Bella conhecia a medalha no final da corrente. Eu a tinha usado todos os dias, em cada momento que ela conseguia se lembrar, desde que ela me salvou a cada uma das noites em que fizemos amor juntos. Ela ofegou e começou a sacudir a cabeça. Eu agarrei seu rosto, apenas sob o seu queixo, e esfreguei meu polegar suavemente ao longo da linha da sua mandíbula e sobre os seus lábios quentes._

"_Minha mãe me deu esta medalha no dia em que eu parti. Ela me fez jurar que eu nunca a tiraria. É uma medalha de São Cristovão. Ela disse que me protegeria e me manteria seguro. Acho que ela concordaria comigo em dá-la a você agora. Você segurará meu coração para sempre, Bella. Eu sei que ela vai protegê-la e mantê-la segura enquanto você leva o meu coração ao lado do seu"._

_Ela afastou minha mão e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela com força e apenas a abracei. O que mais havia para dizer? Eu estava além da dor, além do medo. Meus dedos acariciaram seus longos cachos castanhos enquanto eu esvoaçava entre a angústia de partir e o terror que me ameaçava com a ideia de perdê-la._

A cortina foi puxada abruptamente em volta da minha cama. Ben, a enfermeira Webber e um homem, que eu presumi ser o Dr. Gerandy, estavam todos olhando para mim. Eu ainda estava emergindo da névoa da minha memória de Bella. A enfermeira Webber estava franzindo a testa. _Não é um bom sinal._ Respirei fundo e endireitei meus ombros. Eu receberia as respostas que eu precisava, e então eu daria o fora daqui.

"Cabo Masen." Ele começou. "Eu sou o Dr. Robert Gerandy. Estou um pouco surpreso de vê-lo sentado".

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e se virou para a enfermeira Webber enquanto pressionava os lábios em uma linha reta. Antes que eu pudesse responder, a enfermeira Webber colocou um prontuário em sua mão e começou a explicar as ordens para ele. Ela se moveu rapidamente pela lista de verificação.

"Frequência cardíaca forte, pressão estável, dosagem mínima de remédios para dor, e uma rodada de terapia esta manhã... Ele está progredindo muito bem".

"Vômito, tonturas e pulsação rápida também." Ele respondeu em resposta, observando as outras entradas no prontuário.

"Normal." Ela respondeu, "Com base no despertar repentino e a duração da sua estadia".

"Verdade." Ele concordou.

Dr. Gerandy olhou por cima do prontuário para olhar sua enfermeira de forma suspeita e então se virou para mim.

"Parece que você está progredindo muito bem hoje, filho. Como você se sente?"

"Confuso." Eu respondi.

Enfermeira Webber me lançou um olhar de choque, como se eu fosse um traidor da sua confiança. Sua cabeça se contorceu para dizer não, mas o Dr. Gerandy encontrou seus olhos antes que ela pudesse ir mais longe.

"Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra antes de acordar em um hospital?" Ele perguntou.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu sabia que era importante ficar calmo e composto. Eu planejei falar como se estivesse interrogando meu comandante. Minha voz precisava ser forte e meu rosto sem emoção. Fechei meus olhos por um instante e permiti que as memórias inundassem minha mente.

"Um mês depois de Normandia, a Operação Cobra foi lançada para perfurar o Primeiro Exército através das linhas alemãs entre os rios Vire e Lozoon. O bombardeio inicial estava previsto para 24 de julho, mas foi adiado devido ao mau tempo. Diversos bombardeiros foram lançados por engano no dia 24, e houve preocupação que tivéssemos perdido o elemento surpresa. Os alvos mal foram marcados, e as bombas lançadas naquele dia atingiram a Infantaria Americana. Apesar das perdas, o General Bradley não estava desistindo. Ele ordenou que as metas fossem redefinidas para um novo lançamento - ao meio dia do dia 25. Às 23hs, eu saí com outros três soldados para redefinir metas conduzindo a Marigny, criando um caminho para os bombardeiros B24 e B17. Eles estavam planejando ataques aéreos baixos a menos de 800 metros, quando o normal é de 3.000 metros. Metas claras para esses "bombardeios" eram essenciais para minimizar perdas pelo fogo amigo".

Minha respiração falhou quando minhas memórias mudaram para o dia da missão.

"Nós cruzamos a linha de frente em um veículo alemão KFZ confiscado e dirigimos em um arco de oito quilômetros para redefinir cada um dos nossos três alvos. Infelizmente, nosso retorno foi adiado e os ataques começaram antes de nós voltarmos para a linha de frente. O Batalhão VII estava marchando para fora de Hebecrevon***** à frente dos bombardeiros. Nós estávamos talvez a uns 800 metros da posição do dia anterior na linha de frente quando uma bomba B24 bateu a 200 metros do nosso lado esquerdo. Os restos da bomba nos atingiram com muito calor e força. Nós todos fomos feridos; eu não sei o quanto os outros ficaram ruins, mas eu estava sangrando do meu lado direito. Eu afrouxei o cinto do meu uniforme e amarrei sob as minhas costelas para diminuir a perda de sangue. Eu fiquei assim por cerca de mais cinco minutos e então comecei a perder a consciência. A última coisa que eu lembro foi de gritar ordens para a segunda onda de infantaria retirar os feridos".

_*__Hebecrevon__: condado francês da Normandia._

O rosto do Dr. Gerandy estava composto, mas sério, enquanto a enfermeira Webber parecia atordoada. Quando terminei, eu a vi sacudir o choque, enquanto os cantos da sua boca subiram para mim em aprovação. Em seguida, ela se virou imediatamente para o Dr. Gerandy.

"Cabo Masen, sua história é quase perfeita. Por que você se sente confuso?" Ele perguntou.

"Primeiro, eu não tenho ideia de por que você está me chamando de Cabo. Segundo, eu quero saber por quanto tempo eu estive aqui. E terceiro, minha esposa, Isabella Masen, trabalha na Inteligência Britânica, em Londres. Eu quero saber por que ela não está aqui".

Dr. Gerandy pegou as questões fáceis primeiro, em uma tentativa de fugir da última.

"Você foi promovido a Cabo. Você salvou três vidas em seu veículo naquele dia, incluindo a sua. Nós temos a estrela de prata com a qual você foi condecorado, juntamente com os seus outros objetos pessoais".

Dr. Gerandy parecia estar me elogiando pela coragem. Eu só podia senti culpa sobre o soldado que não sobreviveu. Ele parou por um breve momento para me permitir tempo suficiente para deixar a informação processar na minha mente. Quando meus olhos voltaram aos dele, ele continuou.

"Hoje é 18 de setembro de 1944. Você esteve aqui em Londres por um mês, mas primeiro você foi tratado em um hospital em Bayeux, França. Os estilhaços da bomba perfuraram o lado esquerdo do seu veículo. Você foi cortado através das costelas por uma peça que ricocheteou do painel. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu acertar suas costelas e não arrancar sua cabeça. Nós reparamos a maioria dos danos, mas precisamos remover seu baço logo depois que você chegou aqui. A maior parte da dor que você sentiu foi causada pelos estilhaços que estiveram alojados em torno da ferida inicial. Nós tivemos que esperar até que você estabilizasse depois da primeira cirurgia para voltar novamente. Pela aparência da sua tolerância à dor, eu diria que conseguimos na maior parte. Se você continuar a progredir, nós devemos ser capazes de enviar você para casa em poucas semanas".

Eu recolhi, pelo seu sorriso, que o Dr. Gerandy estava muito confiante de ter tirado todos os estilhaços de mim. Ele também estava fugindo da minha última pergunta.

"E a minha esposa?" Eu forcei em um tom mais agudo.

A expressão do Dr. Gerandy mudou de um sorriso para um olhar inexpressivo. Ele fez uma pausa para avaliar tanto a minha saúde mental quanto física antes de entregar a notícia. Eu fiquei tenso, e minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito. Eu sabia que se fosse uma resposta fácil, ele não teria hesitado.

"Cabo Masen." Ele pausou brevemente para se endireitar e me olhar diretamente nos olhos. "Nós recebemos a notícia de que sua esposa Isabella estava em um carro viajando de Londres para Milton Keynes no final de junho. O carro foi bombardeado em um ataque aéreo e sua esposa foi gravemente queimada. Seus ferimentos foram graves, e nós fomos informados que ela não sobreviveu... Eu sinto muito pela sua perda".

Ele deu um passo a frente para colocar a mão no meu ombro, mas se ele fez isso, eu não senti. Meus olhos estreitaram e eu resolvi na minha cabeça, _não!_

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. A ala inteira poderia ter me ouvido, mas eu não me importei.

_NÃO!_ Eu não acreditaria nisso até que eu colocasse minha mão em seu peito frio e visse que seus olhos nunca se abririam para mim novamente. Ela não _parecia _morta para mim. Em algum lugar na minha cabeça, eu me perguntei se era choque ou negação, mas _todo _o meu coração estava gritando _NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Eu __vou__ encontrá-la._

"Você tem dois dias para me tirar daqui." Eu atirei para ele. "Ou você me tira daqui, ou eu me tirarei".

Eu me virei para a enfermeira Webber, e tanto ela quanto Ben balançaram a cabeça para mim, o que me ajudou na minha decisão. O Dr. Gerandy não podia ver nenhum deles. Ele estava em pé na minha frente com a mão no meu ombro.

"Filho." Ele começou. "Eu sei que isto é um choque, mas nós não queremos colocar a sua recuperação em risco dando alta para você mais cedo do que você está pronto".

"Eu estou pronto agora. Ou você pode me ajudar, ou eu mesmo conseguirei isso. Mas eu _vou_ encontrá-la." Eu jurei.

Minha mente correu adiante para os meus próximos passos, porque o reconhecimento consciente da morte dela era demais para eu sequer começar a lidar. Em vez disso, minha mente trabalhava nas contingências e ações para me levar ao seu último comando. Eu encarei o Dr. Gerandy enquanto falava.

"Eu preciso que você fale ao Coronel Swan que eu estou indo, e eu precisarei de um veículo para chegar na ETOUSA*****. Se alguém sabe onde ela está enterrada, ou se ela está viva, é ele".

_*__ETOUSA (European Theater of Operations, United States Army)__: o Teatro de Operações Europeu, do Exército dos Estados Unidos, era uma formação que dirigiu as operações do Exército dos EUA em partes da Europa, de 1942 a 1945. Referia-se a Forças do Exército de Terra, Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos e as operações das Forças de Serviços do Exército no norte da Itália e da costa do Mediterrâneo, no Teatro Europeu da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Foi limitado ao sul pelo Teatro de Operações da África do Norte, do Exército dos Estados Unidosa (NATOUSA), que mais tarde se tornou o Teatro de Operações do Mediterrâneo (MTOUSA). O termo "teatro de operações" foi definido nos manuais de campo do Exército dos EUA como "as áreas terrestres e marítimas a serem invadidas ou defendidas, incluindo as áreas necessárias para as atividades administrativas inerentes às operações militares". _

Eu não sei o que mudou na mente do Dr. Gerandy. Talvez fosse a vontade no meu tom, talvez tenha sido a sua esperança solene para o final feliz que ele sabia que eu não teria, ou talvez fosse apenas a sua própria fé cega dizendo-lhe que tinha que haver um caminho através deste inferno de guerra. Fosse o que fosse, ele finalmente concordou.

"Façam-no comer." Ele ordenou para os enfermeiros Webber e Ben.

Ele olhou para mim, olhando atentamente.

"Eu ainda sou o seu médico, e se você não puder andar em dois dias, você _não_ sairá".

"Eu andarei." Eu respondi secamente.

Com isso, ele apertou minha mão e saiu com os outros para terminar as rondas. Ben puxou a cortina e eu rolei para o meu lado. Eu estava feliz porque eu precisava de um tempo para processar tudo isso. Eu precisava de algum tempo para pensar, algum tempo para isso começar a ser processado.

"Ela está viva." Eu disse isso em voz alta, se apenas para me empenhar de que isso era verdade.

* * *

**The Last Breath: Pesquisa Histórica e Guia de Referência**

**Referência na História: **Edward descreve sua missão de apoio à Operação Cobra.

**Significado Histórico: **A Operação Cobra foi a batalha que rompeu a linha de defesa alemã após a Normandia. Foi a primeira vez que Bombardeios Tapete***** foram utilizados.

_Bombardeios Tapete__: também conhecida como bombardeio de saturação, é um grande bombardeio aéreo feito de forma progressiva para infligir danos em todas as partes de uma área selecionada de terra. A frase evoca a imagem de explosões cobrindo completamente uma área, da mesma maneira que um tapete cobre um chão._

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Dr. Gerardy diz a Edward que ele foi condecorado com a Estrela de Prata pelos seus esforços na Operação Cobra.

**Significado Histórico: **A Estrela de Prata é a terceira mais alta condecoração militar por bravura em ação.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Espero que tenham gostado de aprender um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu com Edward e Bella no capítulo dois. Confiem em mim, o capítulo três valerá pena a espera. Obrigada pela leitura.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Morta aham, sei u-u._

_Gente como esses termos de guerra são difíceis, então, por favor, comentem e façam o esforço valer a pena :D_

_Lary Reeden_


	3. ETOUSA

_**Author Note: **_**_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The inspiration for TLB is credited to Lavender Mornings by Jude Deveraux. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thank you Ann and Steph (my amazing betas at Project Team Beta) for walking me through this process.**_

_Nota da Autora: Os nomes dos personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A inspiração para The Last Breath é creditada a "Lavender Mornings", de Jude Deveraux. Nenhuma violação de direitos autorais é pretendida. _

_Obrigada a Ann e Steph (minhas incríveis betas no Projeto Equipe Beta), por me guiarem através deste processo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – ETOUSA**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward ~**_

O velho jipe militar tilintava na viagem para a sede. A ETOUSA era o quartel-general militar para o Exército dos EUA e toda a atividade militar na Europa caía sob seu comando. Eu sentei no fundo durante a viagem atribulada com a carta do General Bradley na minha mão esquerda e uma bengala na minha direita. Esfreguei meu polegar sobre a bola de bronze suave no topo da bengala. Não havia nada de errado com as minhas pernas. Meus músculos estavam apenas atrofiados depois de meses deitado em uma cama de hospital. Eu sorri lembrando do olhar que a Enfermeira Webber tinha me dado quando me entregou a bengala. Ela estava orgulhosa do quanto ela tinha sido rapidamente capaz de me colocar em meus pés. Tinha levado três dias para eu ficar em "boa forma", como ela dizia. Eu tinha ficado simplesmente forte o suficiente para convencer o Dr. Gerandy a aprovar minha alta. Ele achava que três dias era muito apressado, mas para mim foram tortuosamente longos. Eu precisava de respostas e o Coronel Swan era a única pessoa que poderia me dar.

O jipe deu um solavanco desagradável quando passou por um enorme buraco na estrada. Estremeci com o sobressalto. O céu estava cheio de nuvens, e havia um cheiro horrível de sobra de fuligem e cinzas no ar. Eu não percebi muito durante a viagem. Eu não queria, não realmente. A Londres que eu lembrava era muito mais bonita do que essa casca de uma cidade. Muitos dos edifícios estavam desmoronando pelos ataques aéreos noturnos. Meu motorista precisou desviar várias vezes durante a viagem para evitar os perigos e detritos na estrada. Agarrei minha mão em torno do papel na minha mão esquerda. O barulho fez os olhos do motorista levantarem para me olhar pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele era jovem... _muito _jovem. Seus profundos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros ondulados eram familiares de alguma forma. Ele voltou seus olhos para a estrada e, naquele instante, eu reconheci a familiaridade. Ele me lembrava de _Riley_. Eu tomei uma respiração dolorosa e, antes que eu pudesse me parar, a memória daquele dia horrível encheu minha mente.

_Eu estava andando para casa da escola. Riley estava preso em meus calcanhares novamente, como de costume. Eu suspirei em frustração enquanto dobrávamos a esquina e comecei a subir os degraus do nosso prédio. Sim, às vezes era irritante ter o meu irmão mais novo como uma sombra quase constante. Eu lutei para me lembrar que não seria assim por muito mais tempo. Eu sabia que sentiria falta dele. Havia apenas um mês até o meu aniversário de 18 anos e eu podia sentir o peso da carta que eu sabia que chegaria no correio. Eu sentiria falta dele. Eu tentei me lembrar disso, mas hoje eu só queria ser deixado sozinho. Nós nos aproximamos do topo do quinto andar e, faltando dois andares, eu podia sentir minha respiração ficando pesada. Eu queria ser forte o bastante para subir todos os sete andares sem ficar sem fôlego. Eu esperava que a resistência me servisse bem no campo de treinamento e, eventualmente, em batalha. Quando coloquei minha chave na porta, pude sentir minha sombra logo atrás de mim. Joguei meus livros na sala e tirei meu casaco. O jantar estava fervendo no fogão. Era quarta-feira, o que significava espaguete com salada e ambrosia de sobremesa._

"_Oi, mãe." Eu gritei do corredor._

"_Oh, Edward, você está em casa. Bom. Eu sei que você acabou de entrar, mas você pode correr até o Maggiano para mim? Eu preciso de um pouco de pão e um pouco mais de parmesão para o jantar de hoje à noite"._

_Eu suspirei de novo quando cheguei na cozinha. Minha mãe estava usando um roupão verde claro enquanto mexia nos potes de água e molho fervendo no fogão. Ela provou o molho da colher de pau e estremeceu um pouco, já que tinha obviamente queimado sua língua. Ela assentiu para si mesma, então se virou para mim e sorriu calorosamente._

"_Claro, mãe." Eu disse em resposta._

_Ela se aproximou e jogou os braços em volta de mim. Eu era mais alto que o meu pai, com quem Riley parecia, enquanto eu puxei à nossa mãe. Ela tinha que se erguer um pouco para abraçar meus ombros. O aroma do seu perfume e o brilho em seus olhos verdes me fez sentir imediatamente mais feliz. Ela me abraçou com força e, quando olhou por cima do meu ombro, ela notou Riley parado na cozinha atrás de mim. Ela me soltou e começou a ir na direção de Riley. Depois de dar a ele a mesma saudação calorosa, ela começou a questioná-lo sobre um teste de matemática. Eu sabia que esta era a minha chance de escapar. Deslizei para fora da cozinha enquanto minha mãe repreendia Riley sobre geometria. Eu rapidamente peguei um pouco de dinheiro da gaveta da mesa lateral, fechei a porta atrás de mim e desci novamente os degraus._

_O Maggiano ficava a apenas dois quarteirões de distância. Era um dia quente de primavera, que parecia um tanto com o verão. O sol da tarde aquecia meu rosto enquanto eu chegava ao fim do primeiro quarteirão e virava para a esquerda rapidamente. Eu estava na metade do segundo quarteirão quando ouvi passos atrás de mim. Eu não tinha que me virar para saber que era a minha sombra atrás de mim novamente. Suspirei e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz em frustração._

_Quando me aproximei da janela de canto do Maggiano, ouvi gritos lá de dentro. Parei abruptamente antes de chegar aos degraus. Espreitei pela porta de vidro entre os anúncios e folhetos que foram grudados no vidro. Dentro eu vi o Sr. Maggiano atrás do balcão e sua esposa de pé perto de um homem que eu não conhecia. Meus olhos caíram sobre a caixa registradora aberta e o Sr. Maggiano trabalhando furiosamente para esvaziá-la. Eu me virei e olhei para Riley, que agora estava menos de três metros atrás de mim._

"VÁ PARA CASA_. __AGORA__!" Eu gaguejei._

_Eu não olhei para ele por tempo suficiente para ver sua reação. Virei novamente e entrei na loja. O sino acima da porta anunciou a minha entrada._

"_Hey, Sr. Maggiano." Eu gritei. "Minha mãe quer saber se o pão de hoje é fresco"._

_Maggiano faz pão fresco todos os dias. Eu sei disso desde que eu era velho o suficiente para ir até a loja sozinho. Eu esperava que minha gafe óbvia deixasse o Sr. Maggiano saber que eu tentaria ajudar. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de alívio misturada com medo renovado._

_O assaltante se virou e apontou sua arma em minha direção com olhos selvagens. Tão rapidamente quanto ele a empurrou para mim, ele a voltou para a Sra. Maggiano. Não havia dúvida que ele estava incentivando o Sr. Maggiano a se apressar. O rosto do assaltante estava empapado de suor. Sua respiração entrecortada em seu peito, como se estivesse hiperventilando. Seus movimentos eram irregulares e não planejados. Sua mão disparou e ele apontou a arma para mim._

"_Sente-se e cale-se." Ele cuspiu para mim em um tom enfurecido._

_Eu podia ver a ansiedade saindo dele. Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos. Ele parecia estar oscilando à beira do seu controle. Eu dei um passo para trás e ponderei como afastar a Sra. Maggiano com segurança do homem. Eu deliberadamente dei um segundo passo para trás, sabendo que eu empurraria a prateleira de caixas atrás de mim. O ruído abafava o som da minha mão curvando em torno dos trocados no meu bolso. Em seu nervosismo, o Sr. Maggiano derrubou uma caixa de canetas do balcão. O rompimento distraiu o ladrão por apenas um instante e eu aproveitei minha chance._

_Puxei minha mão do meu bolso e joguei os trocados em direção ao chão a apenas alguns metros atrás do assaltante. Sua ansiedade combinada com paranóia o obrigou a virar e apontar a arma na direção do barulho. Eu me arremessei para ele. Meu corpo se chocou com o dele, enviando nós dois para o chão. Nesse breve flash de tempo, ouvi o grito horrorizado da Sra. Maggiano, o som das caixas caindo ao chão, o barulho de um sino e a explosão da arma dele. A cabeça do assaltante bateu no chão com um sonoro "pouu" e ele pareceu desmaiar. A arma voou dos seus dedos quando ele perdeu a consciência. O peso do meu corpo causou uma rachadura doentia em seu peito. A força da aterrissagem provavelmente quebrou uma ou mais de suas costelas e me deixou sem fôlego. Eu lutava para recuperar meu fôlego novamente enquanto o Sr. Maggiano pulou o balcão. O Sr. Maggiano rolou o ladrão sobre seu estômago e colocou as mãos dele atrás das costas._

_"Gina! Traga uma corda de trás do balcão"._

_A Sra. Maggiano não estava ferida. Ela estava pairando sobre mim enquanto eu lutava por ar. Ela correu ao redor do balcão para pegar a corda e, um instante depois, eu a ouvi gritar. Olhei para o ladrão. Ele tinha se movido? Não, ele ainda estava frio. Virei minha cabeça para a Sra. Maggiano. Ela estava congelada de terror, apertando as mãos ao peito, enquanto olhava em direção à frente da loja. Havia sangue espalhado na porta de vidro. Eu não podia ver em torno das caixas que estavam empilhadas no final do corredor. Eu só vi um sapato... não, era um tênis. Estava lá na beira do corredor para cima como se o dono estivesse deitado no chão._

_Mas não era um tênis qualquer. Era o tênis de Riley._

"_Oh Deus... NÃO! __RILEY!__"_

_Eu me arrastei no chão para chegar até ele. Minhas pernas estavam como geléia. Eu me atirei para a frente e ao redor do corredor. Eu caí no chão. Enquanto eu me arrastava em direção a ele, meus sapatos escorregavam e deslizavam através do sangue. Vermelho, líquido e espesso estava vazando de Riley e para o chão de azulejo branco. Eu me ajoelhei ao lado da sua cabeça e empurrei meus braços sob o seu pescoço e em volta do seu peito. Eu o puxei para mim e gritei em voz alta na minha própria agonia._

"_Riley! RI-LEEE!"_

_Meu peito foi esfaqueado com dor. Eu procurei por alguma resposta dele. Alguma coisa, __qualquer coisa__, para me dizer que ainda havia uma chance de ajudá-lo._

_Não havia nada. Ele se foi._

Um suave gemido de dor veio do fundo da minha garganta. Os olhos do motorista me olharam novamente pelo espelho retrovisor. A rudeza do seu movimento me puxou de volta da agonia da visão dos olhos na minha mente. Olhei para seus familiares olhos azuis novamente no espelho retrovisor.

"Quantos anos você tem, soldado?"

"Dezenove." Ele respondeu.

"Você trabalha para o Coronel Swan?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, senhor." Ele respondeu.

"Ele ainda é o mais malvado filho da puta da ETOUSA?"

"SENHOR, SIM, SENHOR." Ele respondeu novamente.

Eu tive que rir um pouco.

"Eu não estou surpreso, leopardos não mudam suas manchas também. Ele era assim quando eu trabalhava para ele também".

Eu fiz uma careta para os jovens olhos novamente. Eu tinha 19 anos quando fui designado para o Coronel Swan. Bella tinha 20.

"Sim, ele é um idiota para quem se trabalhar, mas o cenário é bom." O soldado soube imediatamente o que eu estava descrevendo.

"Senhor, sim, senhor." Ele respondeu novamente com uma meia risada e meia bufada.

"Foi lá que eu conheci a minha Bella. Ela trabalhava para ele também".

Eu fui pego de surpresa pela minha própria declaração.

_Bella trabalha para ele. Não no passado. Ela está viva._

"Eu a conheço, senhor?" O soldado perguntou.

Havia uma pontada de tensão na sua pergunta. Ele não queria ser pego desejando cobiçando a esposa de um soldado de classificação sênior. Se ele tivesse conhecido Bella, ele certamente a cobiçaria. Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre isso.

"Quando você começou a trabalhar para o Coronel Swan?"

"Eu comecei há dois meses, senhor".

O carro de Bella foi bombardeado em junho. Não, ele não a conhecia. Eu não queria falar sobre a minha razão para me reunir com o Coronel Swan.

"Não, você não a conheceu. Mas, acredite, se você a _tivesse_ conhecido, você se lembraria. Ela é inesquecível".

O jipe desacelerou quando nós fizemos a última volta. Eu mal reconheci a rua, muito menos o edifício, mas lá estava ele, Grosvenor Square nº 20, a sede da ETOUSA. O prédio parecia ter ficado maior desde a última vez que o vi. A ETOUSA tinha cinco andares de altura e pegava um quarteirão inteiro. O jipe cambaleou a uma parada e o escapamento explodiu. O soldado se virou para mim se desculpando.

"Nós simplesmente não temos as peças para manter essas coisas em ordem".

Eu assenti e estendi a mão para a porta. O jovem soldado estava lá quando eu forcei minhas pernas para o lado do assento para encontrar o pavimento. O soldado estendeu as mãos debaixo do meu braço e me puxou para a frente. Na melhor das hipóteses eu ainda ficava estranhamente sobre os meus pés. A bengala serviu para me firmar enquanto eu olhava para a monstruosidade. Felizmente para mim, não havia degraus que levavam até a entrada do Quartel General. Fiz uma pausa para me recompor e me esforcei para manter o equilíbrio enquanto fazia o meu caminho com determinação em direção à porta. O soldado correu na minha frente e abriu a porta. Uma vez dentro, meus sapatos arranharam contra o chão polido. Meus olhos se adaptaram da luz do sol para a escuridão da familiar entrada principal. Três militares estavam atrás de uma mesa de mogno alta. Eles estavam ladeados dos dois lados por quatro conjuntos de pessoas armadas. Todos os olhos estavam em mim enquanto eu me movia no meu ritmo de caracol na direção deles. Eu podia ver o aperto nos cantos dos seus olhos. Eles mal se mexiam, mas isso estava lá. Certamente todos eles teriam sido insensíveis aos soldados feridos, mas em seus lugares eu teria agido da mesma forma. A pergunta do "será eu" estava em seus lábios. Era uma parte da existência de cada soldado aqui.

Andei os últimos dez metros até a mesa e olhei para eles com comando. Eu falei antes que eles pudessem, estufando o peito para garantir que eu seria levado a sério.

"Eu sou o Cabo Edward Masen do Corpo VII comandado pelo Major-General Joseph Collins. Estou aqui para ver o Coronel Swan".

Era uma exigência mais do que uma simples declaração. O crachá do soldado do meio dizia Ateara. Ele olhou para baixo enquanto mexia em alguns papéis. Sua expressão se tornou azeda quando ele foi incapaz de encontrar meu nome em uma lista de compromissos esperados. Eu bati minha mão em cima da mesa com tanta força quanto eu poderia reunir. O som ecoou por toda a entrada. A cabeça de cada soldado atirou para cima em suspeita e estado de choque. Meus olhos nunca deixaram o rosto de Ateara. Ele olhou para a carta dobrada, uma única página debaixo da minha mão. Estiquei minha mão para frente deslizando o papel para ele. Puxei minha mão de volta quando o jovem soldado pegou a carta do General Bradley.

_**19 de setembro de 1944**_

_**Cabo Edward Masen tem servido a mim e ao Exército dos Estados Unidos devidamente sob o Corpo VII em Marigny, França. Em julho passado, o Cabo Masen foi ferido durante a Operação Cobra. Sua coragem e bravura durante esta operação secreta salvou a vida de centenas de soldados de infantaria e lhe valeu a Estrela de Prata. Cabo Masen passou os últimos dois meses se recuperando dos ferimentos que sofreu durante a fase final da sua missão. Seu último ato consciente foi salvar as vidas dos homens que ele liderou durante a missão.**_

_**Cabo Masen pediu minha ajuda para organizar uma reunião com o Coronel Swan. Sua esposa, Isabella Masen, foi designada ao Projeto Ultra. A Sra. Masen foi ferida enquanto ajudava na transmissão de informação codificada a um oficial SLU em Milton Keynes. Ela é dada como morta.**_

_**Eu sei que você fará tudo ao seu alcance para ajudar o Cabo Masen na busca e identificação dos restos de sua esposa para retornar aos Estados Unidos.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Omar N. Bradley**_

_**General do Exército dos EUA**_

O soldado olhou para mim. Sua expressão mudou de suspeita para uma mistura de remorso e admiração. Ele dobrou a folha de papel e então devolveu a carta para a minha mão. Ele pessoalmente me acompanhou até o elevador e até o terceiro andar para o escritório do Coronel Swan. A caminhada teria sido curta se não fosse pelo meu ritmo lento. Eu fiz um esforço consciente para andar tão ereto quanto possível. Nós fizemos nosso caminho por um longo corredor no terceiro andar. Ateara abriu uma porta de madeira com um centro de vidro opaco. O nome Coronel Swan estava em letras pretas na porta. O cheiro de cigarro, perfume velho e café flutuou pela porta quando entrei.

À minha esquerda, a secretária estava martelando nas teclas da sua máquina de escrever. A recepção principal estava esparramada diante de mim. O escritório era uma enxurrada de atividades. Parecia ser uma forma desarticulada de caos controlado. Militares caminhavam rapidamente entre os escritórios, levando documentos e relatórios de teletipo.

Ateara chegou à recepcionista primeiro e começou a dizer a ela que eu precisava ver o Coronel Swan. A recepcionista era uma mulher atraente em seus vinte e poucos anos. Seu cabelo longo e ondulado caía por cima da blusa enquanto ela revia a agenda do Coronel Swan para o dia. Ela olhou para Ateara e então balançou a cabeça. Ela se irritou com a ideia de quebrar sua programação. Eu conhecia esse olhar. O Coronel Swan não tinha sua reputação como o mais malvado filho da puta da ETOUSA por acidente. Ele comia sua equipe no café da manhã e tinha outros no corredor para o almoço. Bella me disse que ele tinha tentado isso com ela também... mas apenas uma vez. Felizmente para o Coronel Swan, Bella o tinha deixado vivo. Meu suspiro com a memória agradável de Bella distraiu Ateara e a recepcionista da sua conversa.

"Olha, ele precisa ver o coronel Swan. Agora".

"É impossível. Neste momento ele está ao telefone com o Chefe de Gabinete da Divisão de Planos de Guerra".

"Shelly, ele tem uma carta assinada pelo próprio General Bradley datada de dois dias atrás. Eu acho melhor você limpar sua agenda tão logo ele saia do telefone".

Shelly balançou a cabeça com o pensamento de invadir o escritório do Coronel Swan. Ela sabia que pessoas tinham sido demitidas ou transferidas para posições menos agradáveis por muito menos. Ela respirou fundo e pediu minha carta. Eu me adiantei e a entreguei a ela um pouco mais gentilmente do que quando eu a tinha apresentado a Ateara. Ela fez uma pausa para lê-la enquanto eu avaliava sua reação. Ela me olhou com olhos de arrependimento. Determinação atravessou seu rosto enquanto ela se afastou e voltou para o escritório do Coronel Swan. Meus ombros caíram um pouco de alívio. Eu sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, eu veria o Coronel Swan hoje. Virei-me para voltar para a entrada para me inclinar contra a parede lá. Minhas pernas já estavam mais do que um pouco cansadas. Dei meu primeiro passo instável e quase fui derrubada por uma mulher voando pelo corredor com páginas de teletipo em suas mãos.

"Oh, eu sinto muito, por favor, perdoe-me." Ela disse.

A mulher se virou e me agarrou sob meu cotovelo para me firmar. Ela leu meus olhos antes que eu tivesse a chance de me equilibrar sozinho.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou.

Era Victoria Livingston, ela era assistente do Coronel Swan e um dos membros mais efetivos de sua equipe. Victoria e Bella eram amigas. Bella tinha salvado Victoria da ira do Coronel Swan quando ela descobriu e corrigiu uma informação de inteligência exatamente antes de chegar à mesa do Coronel em maio passado.

"Sim, Victoria, sou eu".

Exatamente então houve um rugido furioso do escritório do Coronel Swan.

"_O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo me puxando para fora da ligação só para ver um soldado que entrou na recepção do meu escritório?"_

"Acho que é melhor eu ir." Victoria disse rapidamente.

Ela se virou e marchou para o escritório do Coronel Swan para resgatar Shelly.

"_Senhor, é Edward Masen. Ele está aqui para vê-lo sobre Bella"._

"_Ele trouxe uma carta do General Bradley nos pedindo para ajudá-lo." _Shelly acrescentou.

Houve uma breve pausa.

"_Mande-o entrar e feche a porta"._

Victoria e Shelly reapareceram. Victoria me deu um leve sorriso e me pediu para acompanhá-la.

Eu lutei para tecer meu caminho através das secretárias e do pessoal no caminho para o escritório do Coronel Swan. Ele estava de pé, de costas para mim, olhando pela janela, perdido em pensamentos. A luz do sol expunha os vincos profundos em seu rosto enquanto ele franzia a testa. O som de minha bengala batendo no chão o puxou do seu devaneio.

"Edward, entre. Sente-se." Ele disse, apontando para uma cadeira.

"Eu acho que ficarei de pé, senhor".

Eu estive pensando sobre esse momento por quatro dias. Passei por todas as emoções e reações possíveis em minha cabeça. Acima de todas as outras emoções estava a minha raiva. Eu queria estrangular o Coronel Swan e cuspir em seu rosto. O que restou da minha compostura estava à beira de se desintegrar. No cair na _noite_! O que o Coronel Swan esteve pensando? As entregas do Ultra eram _sempre_ feitas sob uma cobertura sólida. Eram operações ostensivas. Dirigir à noite era ridículo. Os carros não eram autorizados a dirigir com faróis acesos por medo de fornecer um alvo perfeito para um ataque aéreo. E, ainda assim, ele deixou Bella ir em um. Eu queria trucidá-lo por colocá-la neste tipo de perigo. Eu acreditava firmemente que ela estava viva, mas o medo de ouvir algo diferente me paralisou. Eu sabia que não tinha a compostura para sentar e ouvir sua notícia. Fiquei olhando para a mesa de mogno escuro. Coloquei minha bengala em cima dela e coloquei as duas mãos na borda frontal. Inclinei-me, encolhendo meus ombros, e me preparei para suas palavras.

"Edward, ela está viva".

Deixei escapar uma onda de ar abafado. Meus braços começaram a tremer tão violentamente que os itens em sua mesa estavam vibrando e se movendo debaixo de mim. Coronel Swan se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Sente-se, Edward".

Ele me levou alguns passos para trás e eu sentei no braço de uma das poltronas de couro preto. Inclinei-me e coloquei minha cabeça em ambas as mãos. O alívio foi requintado. Eu estive convencido de que ela estava viva, mas ouvir isso da boca dele fez meu coração inchar. Meu rosto queimou e as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos.

"Edward, não é bom".

Eu olhei para cima das minhas mãos, chocado ao ouvir as palavras. Minha expressão ficou em branco. Minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito. Estava preso lá em confusão e apreensão sobre o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

A voz Coronel Swan era contida.

"O acidente foi no final de junho. Eu a transferi para uma unidade de queimados do hospital do Exército em Stoneleigh Park no mês passado. As queimaduras estão nas pernas dela. Edward, grave não começa a descrever isso." Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu ligo a cada dois dias para ver como ela está. Duas semanas atrás, ela desenvolveu uma infecção. Isso é ruim. Eu assinei a ordem de transferência na semana passada para levá-la de volta aos EUA. Eles não vão mandá-la. Eles me disseram que ela não sobreviverá à viagem".

"Não sobreviverá?"

_Não sobreviverá?_ Eu não estava realmente pedindo ao Coronel Swan um diagnóstico. Eu simplesmente não conseguia envolver minha cabeça em torno dessa declaração. Bella e eu sobreviveríamos a qualquer coisa um pelo outro. Essa foi a nossa promessa, não, o nosso _voto_ um para o outro.

"O que diabos eu ainda estou fazendo aqui? Leve-me até ela. Agora!"

"Edward, há mais. Bella estava grávida no momento do acidente. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto em agosto, um mês mais cedo. O bebê nasceu morto. Era uma menina. Eu sinto muito".

Grávida? Dando a luz ao nosso filho, _meu_ filho, sozinha. Em luto por ela, sozinha? A agonia disso era demais. Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos novamente. Meu corpo tremia com a necessidade de encontrá-la. Eu precisava puxar Bella em meus braços e ajudá-la, compartilhando nossa dor. Mas eu não estava prestes a deixar o escritório do Coronel Swan antes de extrair um quilo de carne dele primeiro. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que ele era responsável por isso. Minha cabeça se levantou das minhas mãos e eu o encarei.

"Você chama isso de um acidente?" Eu cuspi para ele.

Minha voz era como ácido em sua pele. Minhas palavras e meus olhos tentaram queimá-lo.

"Seu filho da puta arrogante, o que você estava pensando? No meio da noite? Enquanto ela estava grávida?"

"Eu vou ignorar esta declaração para um oficial comandante, Edward... _Uma vez_".

O Coronel Swan não estava disposto a me deixar esquecer quem estava no comando, especialmente quando sua equipe estava perto para ouvir. Seu comando foi baseado em sua autoridade. Ele não podia deixar alguém duvidar da sua liderança, nem poderia o Exército. Seu comando era absoluto e inabalável, não importava o quanto ele devesse se sentir responsável pelos ferimentos de Bella.

"Ela escondeu a gravidez, Edward. Ninguém sabia".

Ele olhou para baixo para mim e fez uma pausa para colocar as mãos na parte de trás da cadeira de couro preto que estava na minha frente.

"Edward, ficar na Ultra era a melhor chance dela de manter o controle sobre você quando você foi transferido para a frente de batalha." Sua voz se tornou sarcástica. "Sua _habilidade_ em extirpar atribuições de risco e altamente sensíveis a obrigou a segui-lo de Londres para Marigny. Ela sabia disso, e sua carta descarada aqui só prova isso".

Ele jogou a carta do General Bradley de volta para mim. Ele estava certo. As missões nas quais me envolvi _eram_ mais perigosas. Minha reputação de destemor me precedia através das minhas conexões na Ultra para o comando do General Bradley. Não era que eu procurasse por esse tipo de tarefa, ao menos não mais.

"Bella decidiu ficar com a Ultra apesar da gravidez. Você a conhece bem o suficiente para entender seus motivos".

Ele estava certo, eu sabia que isso era exatamente o que Bella teria feito.

"Como diabos ela acabou em uma entrega noturna?"

"Nós acreditávamos que a SCU1 em Whaddon Hall havia sido comprometida por um anel de espionagem da Abwehr. Precisávamos descobrir com certeza. A queda da próxima informação viria em 12 horas. O Oficial da Ligação Especial precisava de uma cobertura para conseguir a transmissão para o Hall Whaddon de manhã, e Bella era a cobertura. Ela se ofereceu para _fingir _estar grávida para que seu marido pudesse tirá-la de Londres e para a segurança da casa da sua família, perto de Milton Keynes. Uma vez lá, ela daria à luz ao seu bebê?"

"Mover uma mulher grávida à noite? Quem acreditaria nisso?"

"Aparentemente, qualquer homem que já ouviu a esposa dizer que está na hora".

"De toda a estupidez... e você a deixou ir?"

"Sim".

O remorso estava lá em seus olhos. Mais uma decisão que o deixaria infeliz durante esta guerra e, provavelmente, pelo resto da sua vida. Eu podia ver, a pilha de decisões que estava pesando sobre ele. Era o seu comando, seu dever, suportar o fardo das decisões que ele tomava. Meu quilo de carne não era nada comparado com o peso que ele suportaria pela eternidade.

"Leve-me até ela".

"Meu carro está lá embaixo. Whitlock é meu motorista. Ele trocou de carro. Ele estará esperando por você na porta".

"Boa sorte, Edward".

O rosto do Coronel Swan era de dor. Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a minha. Olhei para o gesto diante de mim e considerei a corte marcial por um meio segundo.

_Não, ela precisa mais de mim_, eu pensei.

E então eu me virei para ele, assenti e apertei sua mão. Eu o saudei, mais por obrigação do que respeito.

"Obrigado, Coronel. Eu tentarei administrar o que ela precisa sozinho, mas eu ligarei de novo se ela precisar da sua ajuda".

"Faça isso. Eu quero vê-la novamente".

Com isso, eu assenti mais uma vez e sai mancando do seu escritório.

* * *

**The Last Breath: Pesquisa Histórica e Guia de Referência**

**Referência na História: **A mão de Edward se enrola ao redor da carta assinada pelo General Omar Bradley, que reconhece seu valor na Operação Cobra.

**Significado Histórico: **O General Omar Bradley planejou a Operação Cobra e liderou o esforço para romper as linhas alemãs no caminho para libertar Paris.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Edward vê e se lembra do edifício-sede da ETOUSA em Londres.

**Significado Histórico: **Fotografia da Grosvenor Square n° 20, Londres, sede da ETOUSA.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Edward diz ao soldado no saguão da ETOUSA que ele é do Corpo VII comandado pelo Major-General Joseph Collins

**Significado Histórico: **O Major-General Joseph Collins era conhecido como Lightening Joe (Joe Relâmpago). Sob seu comando, o Corpo VII desempenhou um papel de liderança na Operação Cobra.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Shelly diz a Ateara que o Coronel Swan está no telefone com o Chefe de Gabinete da Divisão de Planos de Guerra.

**Significado Histórico: **O agente ativador chefe no sistema de alto comando do Exército era a Divisão de Planejamento do Estado-Maior Geral.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Coronel Swan diz a Edward sobre a ameaça de espionagem da Abwehr que poderia destruir uma gota da inteligência.

**Significado Histórico: **A Abwehr era uma das duas organizações concorrentes de espionagem na Alemanha durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Algum palpite de quem é "Shelly"? Dica: Ela é um dos personagens originais dos livros. Ela aparece em _Crepúsculo_, _Eclipse _e _Midnight Sun_.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Que ela estava viva era óbvio né, gente? Mas eu achei que "a felicidade" escrita na sinopse era um bebê, e a Bella perdeu :/_

_Lary Reeden_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**  
_

_Estão gostando da história? O próximo cap. é uma "cena extra" em POV Bella, então vc's saberão um pouco do que aconteceu com ela._

_Ah, para quem quiser dar uma olhadinha:_

_www**(ponto)**facebook**(ponto)**com/HelenaHuntingBrasil_

_É uma página dedicada à autora Helena Hunting, que escreveu fics ótimas!_

_Os capítulos serão postados aqui às quartas-feira._

_bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	4. CENA EXTRA - Rendição - POV Bella

**Nota: **Este capítulo faz parte de uma fic chamada "HER STRENGTH TO SURVIVE" (Sua Força Para Sobreviver), escrita em POV Bella e tem apenas dois capítulos, então decidi postá-la aqui no meio como cena extra.

**Sinopse: **_A Agente Secreta da Inteligência, Bella Swan, é lançada no meio do inferno enquanto sua missão através da Londres despedaçada pela guerra desintegra ao seu redor. Siga a sua luta para sobreviver pelo homem que ela ama e a criança que ela não esquecerá. ONE-SHOT estabelecida em Londres durante 1944._

* * *

_**Author Note: **_**_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The inspiration for TLB is credited to Lavender Mornings by Jude Deveraux. No copyright infringement is intended. _**_**Thank you Adt216 and u2shay, my amazing betas, for walking me through this process.**_

_Nota da Autora: Os nomes dos personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A inspiração para The Last Breath é creditada a "Lavender Mornings", de Jude Deveraux. Nenhuma violação de direitos autorais é pretendida. Obrigada a Adt216 e u2shay, minhas surpreendentes betas, por me acompanharem através deste processo._

_Esta ONE SHOT começa no final de junho de 1944. Bella é uma agente que trabalha em Londres para o Projeto Ultra. Edward é um soldado estacionado na França. Neste momento da história, as tropas Aliadas ainda estavam tentando romper as defesas alemãs e libertar Paris._

* * *

**Cena extra - Rendição**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Você partirá em uma hora".

O rosto sério do meu pai o traiu. Ele estava preocupado. Ele se preocupava com Carson... ele temia por mim. Meu parceiro temporário e eu assentimos em resposta e nos viramos para sair do escritório do Coronel. Eu trabalhava constantemente para manter seu nome como Coronel, ou simplesmente, Senhor, em meus pensamentos. Repetir o seu nome _verdadeiro_, Charlie, o pai, ou _pai_, provavelmente deixaria nós dois mortos. Nós viramos em uníssono e abrimos caminho para a porta. Eu passei por ela, não querendo me virar, mas meu dever me traiu. Eu podia sentir os olhos dele perfurando na parte de trás da minha cabeça, e partir sem um olhar particular de volta para ele era inaceitável.

"Bella." Meu pai gritou como se tivesse lido minha mente.

"Sim, Senhor?" Eu perguntei, mas não era realmente necessário. Eu sabia o que ele queria. Eu só podia dizer a ele que eu o amava com os meus olhos. Qualquer outra ação teria traído nós dois.

"Seja cuidadosa".

"Sim, Senhor".

Eu assenti ligeiramente, o meu sinal de que eu o amava também. Meus olhos caíram para o chão e eu me virei antes de qualquer um de nós delatar o outro.

O clique dos fechos da minha bagagem de couro estalavam sob meus dedos. Eu estava mexendo e o fecho beliscou meu dedo. A súbita dor aguda me fez pular. A mão ferida foi para a minha boca enquanto minha mão livre cobria meu estômago já não plano.

_Desculpe por assustar você, bebê,_ eu pensei.

As vibrações começaram no início de março. A primeira vez que eu entendi o que era, eu quase cuspi todo o meu café da manhã em Victoria. Nós estávamos lendo o jornal cerca de uma hora antes do primeiro relatório da manhã ser esperado, e o chute simplesmente aconteceu. Eu ouvi dizer que era descrito como algo parecido com bolhas de refrigerante, ou gases. Para mim não foi nada do tipo. Foi um forte, _olá, mamãe, eu estou aqui. __Eu__estou crescendo__, __e eu sou__tão forte__quanto você._ E ela é. Eu não sei por que me refiro ao bebê como ela, ou a minha menina. Um sentimento, eu acho. Eu simplesmente sempre vejo uma menina na minha cabeça. Ela está cambaleando por aí com tranças e fugindo dos meus dedos fazendo cócegas e direto para os braços do seu pai. É assim que eu a vejo quando sonho. É assim que eu a vejo, com os dedos pegajosos de um delicioso picolé duplo oferecendo beijos molhados de laranja para Edward. O gotejamento do seu queixo contra o rubor dos seus lábios frios e dedos faz Edward rir e tremer, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Meu dedo ainda lateja enquanto eu levanto minha saia e amarro as cordas soltas do travesseiro na minha cintura. Shelley tinha passado a última hora criando uma "barriga" falsa para eu amarrar na posição. Mal qualquer um sabe que não levaria muito mais tempo antes de eu não precisar de um travesseiro para usar na missão. Com o travesseiro no lugar, eu endireitei as rugas da minha roupa e olhei para a minha imagem no espelho.

_Meu Deus, se__Edward__soubesse o que eu estava fazendo..._

Eu imediatamente paro esta linha de pensamento. Este é o meu trabalho. Isto é no que eu sou boa. E, o mais importante, eu sou a única mulher da unidade que pode se submeter ao disfarce.

Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu me sentei por metade da noite no chão do banheiro e chorei. Eu estive enjoada por vários dias, e foi só depois de uma semana de ataques intermitentes de náusea que eu reconheci que os sintomas eram mais do que uma doença do estômago, que eu poderia estar grávida. Eu rezei, Deus, eu rezei para que isso fosse verdade. Dias se esticaram em semanas até que eu tinha certeza que eu estava grávida. Eu chorei de felicidade e alívio, agradecendo a Deus pelo meu marido e a bênção do seu bebê. Que melhor presente eu poderia pedir do que o conhecimento que eu carrego um pedaço muito real de Edward comigo onde quer que eu fosse?

Não muito tempo depois que eu descobri a gravidez, nós começamos a transportar mais e mais _intel__*****_na Normandia. Foi então que a felicidade sobre o meu filho se transformou em novo medo pelo seu pai. Ficar na Ultra era a única maneira que eu poderia manter o controle na unidade de Edward e fazer a minha parte para ter certeza que Normandia fosse um sucesso. Eu tinha que ter certeza que ele sobrevivesse. Nenhuma vantagem para os Aliados era muito pequena. Nenhum pedaço de informação poderia ser sacrificado. Muitas vidas estavam dependendo disso, incluindo a minha própria. O pensamento paralisante de uma vida sem Edward selou minha decisão. Minha gravidez permaneceria em segredo por tanto tempo quanto eu pudesse mantê-la.

_*__Intel__: no contexto da história, significa "informações de valor militar ou político"._

_Nós ficaremos bem,_ eu digo a mim mesma enquanto coloco meu suéter. _Todos nós ficaremos bem._

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

O carro dá uma guinada e rola rapidamente para a direita enquanto Carson nos manobra em torno de buracos gigantes no asfalto. Eu prendo meu queixo na esperança de evitar morder minha língua. Eu mal posso enxergar a estrada diante de mim e não tenho nenhuma ideia de como Carson está conseguindo não matar nós dois.

"Você está bem aí atrás, Bella?"

Devo ter feito um guincho ou algum outro som para lembrá-lo da minha presença. Carson esteve totalmente silencioso durante os primeiros 20 minutos da nossa viagem. Nós estamos quase em Harlesden, oeste de Londres. A idiotice da situação não é perdida por mim. Nós nunca fazemos entregas noturnas. É muito perigoso. Algo deve estar mudando, para exigir o passe de _intel_no meio da noite. Os atentados da semana passada vêm à mente e eu estremeço.

"Eu estou bem, Carson, apenas mantenha seus olhos na estrada; não preste atenção em mim. Eu estou bem".

Carson não responde, e por isso, eu sou grata. Ele precisa se concentrar na estrada. Meu esforço para não vomitar na parte de trás do Packard é mais do que eu posso controlar no momento, quanto mais adicionar uma conversa educada para a tarefa. Eu permito que meus olhos fechem e penso de novo em Edward. Minhas memórias dele me ajudam a relaxar ou, pelo menos, tirar a minha mente do momento em mãos. Em minha mente eu vejo seus belos olhos verdes me prendendo enquanto ele anda através do nosso quarto na antiga casa paroquial.

_É a nossa__noite de núpcias__, e eu estou __em pé na minha__ cinta-__liga e__nada mais.__Ele está lá__, sem fôlego, carregando __dois__pratos__de bolo de casamento__e__uma braçada de__outros alimentos__. __Ele__derrapa__até parar,__ apreciando __minha falta de__roupa__. __Eu__interiormente__sorrio, já que eu conheço sua reação melhor do que__ele.__Eu__quero dizer algo__espirituoso__ou__rude,__mas__minha boca__não formará as palavras__. __Seus olhos__, __Deus, seus__belos olhos__olham através__da__minha alma.__Minha boca__seca__, e eu __só posso esperar__que ele__goste do que vê, ou se mova__antes que eu__morra de vergonha__e__corra para me esconder__debaixo das cobertas__. __Eu quero que ele__me__queira. Eu preciso disso.__ Eu anseio por isso._

_Os__pratos e__os alimentos que ele__estava carregando__sumiram.__Ele está se movendo__muito rápido para__eu__compreender__. __Ouço__o barulho__dos pratos__. __Antes que eu possa__olhar para ver__se eles caíram no chão,__sua boca está__na minha e__minha mente fica vazia__. __Eu só posso__sentir__. __Seus lábios__são insistentes__, seus movimentos __frenéticos__. __Ele está__sussurrando__ palavras __no meu de amor e carinho__. __Eu sei que deveria__estar prestando__atenção no que__ele está dizendo__, mas quando __seus lábios__alcançam meu__pescoço e__trilham até__meu peito,__todo o pensamento__consciente__sai pela janela__._

_Meus pés__deixaram o__chão e__penas__estão flutuando__em torno de mim__como flocos de neve__ vindos de __baixo.__Minha cabeça está__embalada em__suas mãos enquanto ele__faz amor comigo__. __Nós__ainda não__ nos unimos __como marido e mulher__, mas __ele está fazendo__amor comigo__ do mesmo jeito. __Sua boca__, suas mãos, __sua respiração__, todos __clamam por__mim, eles__me dizem__que ele me ama.__Eles__me__adoram__com a beleza do__seu toque__ gentil__.__Gentil__? __Ele está sendo__gentil__? Eu não deveria __esperar__nada menos__do__amante__do que eu__ espero d__o__homem.__Ele__é gentil__comigo.__Isso não quer__dizer que ele não__me desafia__, mas ele __é gentil__quando eu__preciso que ele seja__. __Há__temas__que ele não__aborda porque eu não posso__respondê-los__, minha família, __minha mãe,__meu passado.__Eu decidi que não quero__ gentileza. __Isso é o que__eu deveria querer__, mas __eu não quero.__Eu quero sentir__. O __empurrar e puxar__que tenho com__Edward__me faz sentir viva__. Nós t__emos o __agora, __este dia__, __este momento__. __Nada mais__é garantido__e eu preciso__senti-lo,__lembrar disso, para__os medos__que se arrastam__no__fundo da minha mente__me dizerem que um dia__essa memória__ me ajudará __a__sobreviver.__Eu__ enrosco meus __dedos nos fios ondulados de Edward e puxo. Eu não__preciso puxar__ forte __para ele__responder__. __Eu vejo__preocupação em seus__olhos__, de que ele estivesse __fazendo algo errado.__Eu odeio que__minha insistência__esteja o fazendo duvidar de si mesmo. Eu digo__as palavras__que o ajudarão a __compreender. __Eu te amo.__Eu preciso de você.__Sua boca__está de volta__na minha e__nosso empurrar e puxar__começa novamente.__Eu estou viva__. __Estou__iluminada pelo seu toque.__Meu corpo__arqueia nele implorando por mais.__Ele__está apoiado em__seus braços__; __suas mãos__ embalam a __parte de trás__da minha cabeça.__Ele faz uma pausa__. __Eu posso sentir__a ponta__dele,__mas é__o olhar em seus__olhos que__me__desfaz__. __Ele está pedindo__. Eu aceno. __Ele empurra__ gentilmente. __Sua testa__cai para__ a __minha clavícula__, seu __corpo treme__em cima de mim__. __Ele__me__sente__tensa e__ele pára__. __Ele está__se esforçando para__controlar tudo__, quando na verdade __há__muito pouco__que nós podemos controlar.__Eu envolvo__minhas panturrilhas__em torno da parte de trás das suas coxas__e puxo. Ele__cede__. __Eu quebro__e__engulo meu__grito.__Dói,__mas eu__estou viva__para sentir isso. Eu estou viva__e querida em seus braços._

_Ambos os nossos peitos pesados, __mas __por razões diferentes.__Ele está__ se __segurando__para manter__os fios do__seu controle.__Eu estou colocando__todo o meu__esforço para__relaxar__. __A dor__regride__. Minha mão treme, __mas eu__estou determinada__. __Eu__ a __movo lentamente__sobre seu cabelo__, seu nariz, seus lábios. __Minha mão direita__trilha para baixo sobre o__seu pomo de Adão__enquanto a esquerda__arrasta__minhas unhas__entre os__cabelos__cortados__na sua nuca. Minha mão direita__percorre__seu longo__pescoço, sobre__a sua clavícula__. As pontas dos meus dedos traçam __seus músculos__tensos__que o__ seguram __sobre mim__. __Eu paro__quando chego ao seu coração.__Eu posso senti-lo batendo__debaixo dos meus__dedos._

_"__Meu." E__u sussurro__._

_Edward__geme__novamente.__Sua cabeça__cai para a frente__e eu sinto__seu sussurro__em meus lábios__._

_"Seu. Sempre__"._

O carro dá uma guinada novamente e desta vez eu sou violentamente jogada para a esquerda no vidro da janela do passageiro traseiro. Sou batida do meu sonho e de volta para a realidade com o estalo do meu crânio. Minha mente gira enquanto a dor ecoa na minha cabeça. Uma vez mais, minha mão repousa sobre meu estômago e eu uso a imagem da nossa filha para me acalmar. Dedos pegajosos e lábios suculentos de laranja são oferecidos de uma menina de dois anos com tranças. Seu pai envolve cada um deles rindo e fazendo cócegas nela até que os remanescentes do picolé duplo caem dos seus dedos e para a calçada fervendo sob os dedos dos pés de areia.

_Deus__, Edward __precisa disso.__Ele__precisa dela__. __Nós vamos__sobreviver por__ele,__ pequenina. Eu __prometi__._

Edward teria tentado me enviar para casa se ele estivesse em Londres quando eu descobri que estava grávida. Mas ele não está. Ele está na França avançando depois do Dia-D. Eu não tive nenhuma notícia. Nada em meses, mas ainda assim eu escrevo. Quase todos os dias eu escrevo. Digo a ele da nossa filha, como ela cresce e dá pontapés dentro de mim. Eu rezo para que a notícia lhe dê força.

Nós já passamos da periferia de Earlsfield e começamos a passar pelas ruas da cidade propriamente dita. O esboço de um grande edifício com uma torre e, em seguida, um parque infantil, entraram em vista. Finalmente, eu vejo pessoas saindo para a rua a partir de um edifício perto do topo da rua. Os nervos de Carson já estão tão tensos como cordas de piano. Evitar pedestres em um apagão não fazia parte do plano. Eu estou tão impressionada com a vista, perguntando-me por que todas essas pessoas estão do lado de fora às 11 horas da noite. As ruas estão escuras como deveriam estar e, ainda assim, há pessoas suficientes aqui que parece que elas estão saindo de algum evento social. Os rostos que eu posso ver parecem estar felizes, se não sorrindo. Em seguida, um após o outro, eu vejo seus rostos virarem em direção ao céu e os sorrisos que tinham enfeitado seus rostos apenas segundos antes se transformam em pânico. Eu posso ver cada pessoa que passamos, o momento em que o reconhecimento atinge seus rostos. Eu giro a manivela e rolo para baixo a janela até que eu também ouço o barulho. É tão alto quanto um motor de motocicleta e cada vez mais alto a cada segundo. As pessoas estão correndo, fugindo em todas as direções quando a realização se transforma em caos. Eu escuto bem acima dos gritos e observo os pedestres. Eles parecem estar correndo na mesma direção que o nosso veículo está se movendo. Como se o perigo fosse cair atrás de nós.

"Carson, corra!"

Eu sei que as palavras saem da minha boca. Eu as ouço em meus ouvidos. Eu sinto a rotação do motor e a força do meu corpo sendo empurrado mais para trás no banco traseiro. A necessidade urgente de acelerar o ritmo está emparelhada com a sensação das minhas mãos suadas segurando o assento. Eu seguro pela preciosa vida.

No final, é tudo inútil, de qualquer maneira. O novo ritmo só nos acelera para mais perto da munição caindo. Meu aperto se torna inútil contra o impacto do carro arremessando de lado. A explosão é alta, branco quente e quase incompreensível. Carson desvia. O carro salta uma calçada, atingindo um poste de luz, fazendo com que nós dois giremos e giremos simultaneamente. Eu sou jogada contra várias superfícies do interior do táxi até que o vidro quebrando e moendo finalmente termina. Por outro lado, o fogo apenas começou.

Eu grito o nome de Carson, mas nada se move. Cinza e detritos queimados chovem no veículo. Eu tusso e cuspo enquanto tento me orientar e determinar de que lado o Inferno termina, ou o que costumava ser o veículo, contra o qual estou descansando. Sua superfície dura está empurrada para cima e algo está dolorosamente espetando meu lado. Eu pressiono minha mão plana contra a porta e tente sentar. Eu imediatamente me arrependo de me mover. Meu estômago dá uma guinada até que o conteúdo é vomitado contra o chão e a parte de trás do assento na minha frente.

"Carson." Eu tento de novo enquanto gemo de dor.

Meus sentidos estão voltando lentamente. A dor bate primeiro, seguida em segundo pelo cheiro. O cheiro acre de madeira queimando e borracha enche o táxi. Meus olhos piscam em um esforço fútil de se concentrar e afastar a fumaça. É a minha audição que é a última a voltar para mim. Eu estou quase grata por isso. Neste momento eu mal posso ouvir os gritos que me cercam. Eu me arrasto para a frente fazendo uma careta de dor quando coloco pressão sobre a minha mão. Meu pulso está certamente quebrado. Eu procuro por Carson no banco da frente. Ele não está em nenhum lugar onde eu possa ver. Eu procuro por ele, deixo a fumaça jogar truques na minha mente, mas não há nada dele aqui. Um buraco no pára-brisa é uma forte evidência confirmando meus medos. Eu subo, segurando o volante com a minha mão ilesa de apoio. Eu preciso ter certeza que ele não está sob as tábuas do assoalho. De alguma forma eu sei que ele não está lá, mas eu preciso ter certeza antes de eu ceder totalmente à ideia de que ele foi jogado para fora do Packard e está provavelmente morto. Em vez de encontrar o meu parceiro, meus dedos sentem o falso piso.

_O intel._

Minha mente luta para se adaptar à situação. Eu preciso tirar o _intel. _A trava oculta é lenta para virar sob meus dedos. Eu me puxo mais para cima tentando conseguir um pouco mais de alavancagem para abrir a trava. Meu torso estica contra o banco quando eu avanço... _então, eu a sinto se mexer._

_Querido Deus._

Neste segundo horrível eu estou presa entre o trabalho como agente e o papel de mãe. Deus responde a minha oração silenciosa, a trava libera. O _intel _está pressionado contra o meu peito enquanto eu me esforço para rastejar através do buraco no pára-brisa. Eu sinto o vidro raspar meus dedos e meus braços, mas as respirações doces de ar mais fresco me chamam.

_Vamos,__Bella__,_ eu me incentivo. _Nós temos que__sair daqui__._

Apesar do falso travesseiro debaixo da minha saia, eu retiro o meu suéter e o pressiono contra o vidro quebrado para dar proteção adicional para o meu bebê. Uma nova dor me atinge enquanto eu avanço centímetro por centímetro através do vidro quebrado. Não é nas minhas mãos. Não é nos meus braços, ou nem mesmo minha cabeça. Piscinas de suor entre minhas omoplatas, mas a causa delas não é o calor do esforço, ou a temperatura no final de junho. O calor e a dor são um só. Eu os ignoro por enquanto; eu tenho que sair. Eu preciso de ar fresco, ou nós duas morreremos. Meu corpo cai forte na calçada. Meu ombro bate primeiro, seguido pela minha cabeça e, finalmente, meu quadril. A dor é pior agora, muito pior, mas eu estou muito tonta e desorientada para fazer qualquer coisa além de piscar contra a escuridão inundando minha visão.

"Ela está pegando fogo!" Uma voz grita nas proximidades.

Na minha neblina, eu percebo que a mulher gritando significa eu. O cheiro nauseabundo é a minha própria carne. Há uma multidão. Há cobertores. Há uma enxurrada de batidas e pancadas, e leva tudo o que posso para envolver meus braços protetoramente em volta do meu estômago. Um homem percebe o que eu estou fazendo e eu o ouço gritar por socorro.

"Ela está grávida. Levem-_na _para a ambulância primeiro!"

Eu estou tentando desesperadamente me agarrar à imagem das tranças dela e o rosto feliz de Edward, mas eles deslizam por entre meus dedos como fumaça, até que tudo fica preto.

* * *

**Pesquisa Histórica e Guia de Referência de Rendição**

**Referência na História: **Bella imagina uma menininha com mãos pegajosas de picolé corendo para o seu pai.

**Significado Histórico: **Picolés foram inventados em 1905. Picolés Duplos (dois picolés grudados) foram inventados durante a Grande Depressão.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **O Packard de Bella, levando informações de inteligência, é atingido pelos restos de uma bomba voadora V-1.

**Significado Histórico: **O primeiro bombardeio de V-1 ocorre uma semana após o Dia D, 13 de junho de 1944, e continua a uma velocidade de até 1.000 por dia no sudeste da Inglaterra.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Bella e Carson estão viajando através de Earlsfield, no sul de Londres, quando um V-1 atinge a cidade.

**Significado Histórico: **Aviões alemãesV-1 voam direto através do Canal sobre Croydon, Tooting, Earlsfield, Putney e Wandsworth, e ao centro de Londres, esta área ficou conhecida como Doodlebug Alley.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Espero que tenham gostado de saber o que Bella anda fazendo._

_Até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Stoneleigh Park

_**Author Note: **_**_Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. The inspiration for TLB is credited to Lavender Mornings by Jude Deveraux. No copyright infringement is intended._**

_**Thank you Ann and Steph (my amazing betas at Project Team Beta) for walking me through this process.**_

_Nota da Autora: Os nomes dos personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A inspiração para The Last Breath é creditada a "Lavender Mornings", de Jude Deveraux. Nenhuma violação de direitos autorais é pretendida. _

_Obrigada a Ann e Steph (minhas incríveis betas no Projeto Equipe Beta), por me guiarem através deste processo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Stoneleigh Park**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu caminhei devagar pelo corredor do terceiro andar mais rápido do que eu pensei que minhas pernas fracas poderiam ter me carregado. Uma vez que saí do elevador, a força pura da minha determinação me puxou pelo saguão. Um dos soldados segurou a porta para mim enquanto minha bengala e sapatos chiavam através da entrada. O carro estava lá, assim como o Coronel Swan disse que estaria. Olhei para cima para encontrar o mesmo motorista me esperando. Whitlock segurou a porta aberta enquanto eu subia no carro. Quando fechou a porta atrás de mim, eu notei alimentos no assento e uma pasta de documentos ao lado. Ouvi a porta do motorista bater e o motor começou a rugir.

"Levará cerca de duas horas e meia para chegar lá, senhor. Normalmente levaria menos, mas com as estradas do jeito que estão, nunca se sabe".

"Tão rápido quanto você puder, soldado".

"Sim, senhor".

Puxei a pasta no meu colo enquanto o soldado saía da Grosvenor Square. A pasta estava cheia de relatórios e mensagens de telegrama. A mensagem mais recente estava em cima. Peguei o papel fino para ler.

**~ O ~**

**Mensagem do Exército Recebida em 18 de setembro de 1944**

**Esta mensagem foi recebida do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, 8º Hospital de Convalescentes, Stoneleigh Park**

**\- Início da Mensagem –**

**Coronel Swan, recebi seu pedido de transferência para a Sra. Masen. A saúde dela continua a se deteriorar, como resultado de uma infecção em desenvolvimento. Acreditamos que a infecção progride a partir do ponto de origem. Devido à gravidade da infecção, eu não recomendo a transferência neste momento. Lamento informar que neste momento a sobrevivência dela é duvidosa.**

**\- Fim da Mensagem –**

Eu me encolhi para frente, envolvendo o telegrama em torno dos meus punhos e na minha testa. Era como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Dia dezoito, foi há três dias. Fechei meus olhos e empurrei as palmas das minhas mãos mais fortes na minha testa. _Deus, Bella, por favor, por favor, espere por mim. Eu estou indo até você, baby._

Eu me endireitei, tentando encontrar a força interior para acreditar que eu a encontraria em tempo. Peguei a pasta de volta e tirei outro telegrama.

**~ O ~**

**Mensagem do Exército Recebida em 10 de agosto de 1944**

**Esta mensagem foi recebida do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, 8º Hospital de Convalescentes, Stoneleigh Park**

**\- Início da Mensagem –**

**Coronel Swan, a Sra. Masen mostra alguns sinais de progresso na recuperação dos seus ferimentos. As queimaduras são tão graves como quaisquer outras que eu já tenha visto em todos os meus anos de prática médica. A tolerância dela à dor é espantosa. Nós a sedamos quando necessário para aliviar a dor e frequentemente nos dias em que trocamos seus curativos.**

**Continuamos nossos esforços para rastrear a certidão de óbito e local do enterro de sua filha que nasceu morta. Os funcionários do Hospital de Emergência de ****Mill Hill****, em Harrow, que foram os primeiros a tratar a Sra. Masen, têm sido incapazes de nos ajudar com a data. A Sra. Masen continua a pedir pela nossa ajuda. Ela não foi capaz de ver a filha após o parto. Nós continuaremos a nossa busca ao seu pedido. Concordo que encontrar os documentos físicos a ajudarão a encontrar um pouco de paz, para que ela possa se concentrar em sua própria recuperação.**

**\- Fim da Mensagem –**

Ela nunca viu o bebê? Nem uma vez? A única maneira que eu poderia imaginar isso era se ela estivesse completamente sedada durante o parto. Ela teria feito qualquer coisa para vê-la, qualquer coisa para segurá-la... Eu balancei minha cabeça, não querendo reconhecer o quanto isso teria sido doloroso para Bella, tanto física como emocionalmente. Respirando fundo, eu retirei outra mensagem. Coloquei meu cotovelo no meu colo e enrolei minha mão para segurar no meu queixo e cobrir minha boca. Balançando a cabeça em desespero, eu me perguntava se algum de nós poderia aguentar mais.

**~ O ~**

**Mensagem do Exército Recebida em 31 de agosto de 1944**

**Esta mensagem foi recebida do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, 8º Hospital de Convalescentes, Stoneleigh Park**

**\- Início da Mensagem –**

**Coronel Swan, minhas preocupações com a saúde da Sra. Masen são tanto pela sua estabilidade mental como sua saúde física. A notícia da morte do seu marido chegou a ela no início desta semana. Ela sofre de negação, recusando-se a acreditar nos relatórios. Esta notícia, juntamente com a morte de sua filha, ameaça seriamente a sua perspectiva de recuperação.**

**As queimaduras dela continuam a curar. O progresso é lento, mas constante. Os novos enxertos estão apenas começando a cicatrizar. Apesar do progresso, estamos continuamente atentos para os riscos de infecção e rejeição dos enxertos. Como sempre, você tem a minha palavra de que continuaremos a fazer tudo o que pudermos por ela.**

**\- Fim da Mensagem –**

Fechando meus olhos, eu joguei a pasta e o restante das mensagens no banco. Fechei meus olhos em oração, um pedido fervoroso pela vida de Bella. Eu ficaria feliz em dar a minha vida em troca. _Por favor, Deus,_ eu sussurrei,

Meu motorista olhou para mim. Eu poderia dizer pelo retrovisor que ele estava dirigindo tão rápido quanto podia, e eu estava aliviada pelo seu esforço. Olhei para o saco no banco ao meu lado procurando por uma distração. Eu não estava com fome, mas o puxei para mim, de qualquer maneira.

"Está com fome?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, obrigado, senhor".

Tirei um sanduíche grande, algumas frutas e uma garrafa de leite.

"Eu não sei o que é, mas certamente é melhor do que nada. Aqui, pegue".

Cortei metade do sanduíche e o estendi sobre o assento para ele. Ele deu um meio sorriso para reconhecer o gesto e mostrar sua gratidão.

"Então, você tem 19 anos, hein?"

"Sim, senhor".

"E você trabalha para o Coronel Swan há alguns meses?"

"Sim, senhor".

"Nenhuma ação ainda?"

Eu meio que sorri. Ele sabia o que eu quis dizer. A ação real que ele queria, a ação que todos nós queríamos, era na inteligência. Ele estava definitivamente no lugar certo.

"Não, senhor."

"Isso virá." Respondi em um tom ilegível. Eu ainda estava mastigando meu último bocado.

"Não cedo o suficiente." Ele respondeu com uma bufada exasperada.

"Muito ansioso para se matar." Eu soltei uma bufada.

As palavras saíram mais duras do que eu pretendia. O soldado olhou para mim no espelho retrovisor. Eu peguei seus olhos. Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça uma vez. Eu poderia dizer que ele ouviu isso, ou algo parecido, mais de uma vez antes.

"Eu acho que não deveria julgar. Eu era da mesma forma quando vim trabalhar para o Coronel Swan no ano passado".

"Senhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu assenti.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim. Estendi a mão dentro do saco, peguei a garrafa de leite e abri a tampa. Ainda estava fresco e extinguiu minha sede. Inclinei-me para a frente e entreguei a garrafa sobre o assento para ele.

"Não é cerveja, mas pelo menos está gelado".

"Obrigado, senhor." Ele ofereceu.

"Edward." Eu respondi.

Ele pareceu um pouco chocado por eu ser tão casual, mas eu não me importava por ser superior a ele.

"Eu sou Jasper." Ele respondeu.

"A melhor maneira de me agradecer, Jasper, é manter o pé no chão".

O carro balançou para frente novamente quando ele o empurrou mais rápido através do campo. Eu não tinha notado a hora do dia ou o tempo. Não importava. A única coisa que importava era que eu estava ficando mais perto dela. Eu a teria em meus braços em breve.

"Quais projetos você está ouvindo?" Eu perguntei, sentindo uma necessidade de manter a conversa para minha própria sanidade.

"Eles não dizem muito perto de mim. Ouvi algo sobre Milton Keynes".

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Ele pensou por um minuto, tentando vasculhar seu cérebro pelo menor pedaço de uma palavra código.

"Ultra, eu acho".

"Se você estava perto o suficiente para ouvir isso, não vai demorar muito".

Jasper sorriu. Era óbvio que ele era muito impaciente para o seu próprio bem.

"Jasper, a inteligência é um negócio perigoso. Acidentes acontecem com frequência e novas pessoas são convidadas a entrar. É algo para levar muito a sério".

Ele ficou intrigado, e eu precisava desesperadamente de uma distração do meu nervosismo e o vazio em meu estômago.

"Você sabe o que é um lançador?"

Ele assentiu. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava blefando apenas para me manter falando, ou se ele realmente sabia o que era. Comecei a me inclinar para informá-lo. Eu sabia que poderia ser submetido à corte marcial por vazar informação secreta. No fim, ele saberia logo, então eu continuei.

_Fui chamado pelo Coronel Swan. Ele precisava de um motorista. Entrei em seu escritório e lá estava Isabella. Ela era a mulher mais linda na qual eu já coloquei os olhos, e ela estava de pé a uns oito metros de mim. Eu estava tremendo como uma folha, mas eu sabia que precisava me controlar. O Coronel Swan não dava uma segunda chance. Ele já estava me avaliando, e eu ainda não tinha feito todo o caminho até seu escritório._

_Eles precisavam de um lançador de rádio em 36 horas. A cobertura original foi queimada. A equipe da Unidade de Ligação Especial (SLU) havia sido morta duas semanas antes na rota para o Ministério da Guerra em Londres. Não nos disseram se foi um acidente, ou se foi espionagem, mas nós sabíamos que eles eram uma equipe curta de lançadores. Bella e eu fomos atribuídos à missão mais fácil, dirigir uma Unidade Especial de Comunicação (SCU) embutida em Packard para o Hanslope Park._

_Bella era a líder e eu fui designado como seu vice. Eu fiquei mais do que chocado. A SLUs e SCUs era para oficiais. Bella era uma civil. Não que eu não achasse que ela poderia fazer isso. Ela era muito preciosa, bonita demais para se envolver nisso._

_De repente indignado com o perigo no qual ele a estava colocando, eu gritei, "Mas ela é uma mulher!" para o Coronel Swan. Eu simplesmente falei antes de poder pensar, eu não queria vê-la se machucar._

_Bella absolutamente me odiou por dizer isso. Ela estava fervendo por trás dos seus lindos lábios. Ela deve ter ouvido muitos comentários como o meu durante sua carreira. Era como se ela estivesse em uma missão para provar que todos os homens pequenos de espírito e teimosos estavam errados. Ela foi tão condescendente quando olhou para a única faixa em meu uniforme. Ela cuspiu de volta ao Coronel Swan, dizendo, "Quem diabos o chamou? Você está me mandando com um soldado?"_

_Então ela ficou absolutamente indignada. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de ódio e disse, "Foda-se ele, eu mesma vou dirigir"._

_Isso me apunhalou internamente. Eu não queria seu ódio. A partir desse momento, eu sabia que faria qualquer coisa por ela e faria de tudo para protegê-la. Reconheci uma pontada de hesitação na voz dela, mas, independente disso, eu sabia que ela teria ido sozinha de qualquer jeito só para provar seu ponto._

_Coronel Swan não tinha tempo para o nosso comportamento infantil. Ele olhou para Bella. "Você é a líder, e ele é o seu vice. É isso, ou eu encontrarei outra pessoa." Ela se endireitou e rapidamente apertou os lábios. Coronel Swan caminhou até a porta do seu escritório e acenou para um menino. "Este é Seth Winterbotham. Bella, ele agirá como seu irmão mais novo. Seu motorista-", ele acenou para mim quando disse isso, "levará você e Seth em um dia de viagem para visitar a família durante a primavera sabática"._

_Descobri mais tarde que Bella teve uma babá inglesa quando criança, o que lhe permitiu imitar o sotaque adequado quando necessário. O choque real era Seth. Seu pai era o comandante britânico que organizou a rede de distribuição da Ultra. Ele tinha apenas 16 anos. Parecia que tanto ele quanto seu pai estavam muito ansiosos para ele sentir o gosto da vida militar antes que ele pudesse oficialmente se alistar. Este "gosto" quase lhe custaria a vida._

_Coronel Swan nos deu suas instruções finais. "Você dirige o Packard, deixe-o no local com nosso contato, em seguida, dirija o carro fictício de volta para cá. Você sairá às 09hs em ponto"._

_Nós levantamos para sair. Eu fui o último a chegar até a porta. Em seguida, o Coronel Swan me chamou de volta_

"_Feche a porta." Ele disse._

"_Edward, há sempre a possibilidade da nossa informação ser comprometida. Eu quero que você pegue isso, memorize e depois queime. É um mapa para uma nova rota até Hanslope Park. Você e eu somos os únicos que sabemos sobre isso. Isabella só conhece a rota planejada. Quando você mudar de rumo, isso a deixará desconfortável. Dê a ela uma desculpa sobre as estradas estarem intransitáveis. Se você não puder contê-la, você só precisa dizer-lhe uma palavra: RECÉM-NASCIDO. Tente não dizer isso na frente do menino, se possível. Espero vê-lo de volta aqui antes da noite de amanhã." Peguei o mapa, saudei-o e deixei seu escritório._

_Saímos às 09hs em ponto. Eu usava um uniforme de motorista. Bella estava vestida como uma colegial seguida pelo seu irmão mais novo, Seth. Segurei a porta aberta com um meio sorriso quando eles entraram no sedan preto._

_Estávamos viajando a aproximadamente uma hora quando eu saí da rota planejada exatamente ao norte de Bedmond. Eu tinha o mapa memorizado, assim como o Coronel Swan havia instruído. O desvio nos faria demorar mais uma hora do que o caminho normal. Bella percebeu de imediato, mas eu recusei a olhar para ela pelo espelho retrovisor. Eu a ouvi bufar, mas não reconheci isso em voz alta. Dirigimos até Dagnaw quando Bella pediu para pararmos para almoçar. Estacionei na cidade e parei perto da rua principal para que ela pudesse comprar alguns sanduíches. Eu não podia sair do carro e Seth ficou comigo enquanto Bella procurava um restaurante. Eu estava nervoso com a ideia de não ser capaz de vê-la. Ela provavelmente só tinha virado a esquina e descido um quarteirão para encontrar alguma comida, mas ela estava fora da minha linha de visão. Eu pensei sobre o aviso do Coronel Swan e da possibilidade de isso ser comprometido. Depois de alguns minutos, pedi a Seth para ficar no carro e fui para a esquina. Olhei em ambas as direções para cima e para baixo da rua, mas não havia sinal dela. Tentei manter a calma. Eu lhe daria mais três minutos e depois nós iríamos atrás dela. Dois minutos e 37 segundo depois, eu a vi sair de um dos edifícios no final do próximo quarteirão. Respirei fundo enquanto ela correu em minha direção com um saco em seus braços._

_Ela se virou para mim, "Por que você não está com o carro?"_

"_Porque eu estava preocupado com você." Eu respondi._

_Ela me olhou desconfiada. Afinal, eu era aquele que nos desviou da rota planejada. Enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o carro, apenas fora do alcance dos ouvidos de Seth, ela se virou e perguntou, "Por que você saiu da rota?"_

_Segui as instruções do Coronel Swan e menti, "Porque eu podia ver os danos mais longe da estrada de um ataque aéreo"._

_Ela apertou seus olhos, não tendo certeza se tinha acreditado em mim, e entrou de volta no carro. Ela começou a desembrulhar a comida e eu virei a chave na ignição. Nada aconteceu. Imediatamente seus olhos dispararam para mim. Olhei para ela no retrovisor e tentei novamente. Nada. Eu saí do carro resmungando palavrões para mim mesmo e levantei o capô. Ouvi a porta bater e o clique dos saltos de Bella quando ela deu a volta na frente do carro._

"_Volte para o carro." Eu disse a ela. "A dona da mansão não conserta os carros." Eu estava preocupado em manter o disfarce._

"_O inferno que eu voltarei." Ela disse. "O que está acontecendo? Sua linha sobre a rota bloqueada era besteira. Agora o carro não pega. Ou você me dá uma resposta direta, ou eu tomarei esse assunto em minhas próprias mãos"._

_Eu a ignorei, curvando-me e colocando minhas mãos na grade para olhar para dentro no motor. Nada parecia fora de ordem, isso poderia ser sabotagem? Bella estendeu a mão para algo em sua bolsa. O som abafado da sua pulseira tilintando contra o metal me assustou, ela estava pegando sua arma. Eu tive apenas um instante para olhar sobre o capô e avaliar Seth ainda sentado no banco de trás antes de pegar Bella pelo ombro. Seu braço ficou preso contra seu lado, com a mão presa dentro da sua bolsa. Eu me inclinei no vão do seu pescoço e sussurrei, "RECÉM-NASCIDO". Bella congelou. Eu ignorei sua reação, arrastei-a de volta para a porta do carro e a empurrei no banco de trás. "Fique aqui. Deixe-me descobrir o que está errado e eu voltarei e direi a você." Meu coração estava martelando. Era irracional, mas minha mão parecia como se estivesse queimando onde eu toquei sua pele macia. Meus pulmões ainda estavam cheios com o aroma do perfume do seu pescoço._

_Sacudi a empolgação disto e voltei para o motor. Era ou uma das velas de ignição, ou a bateria. Depois de um momento de deliberação infrutífera, fechei o capô e subi de volta no banco do motorista._

"_Tudo_ b_em?" Ela me perguntou suavemente._

"_Ou é a bateria, ou as velas. Eu abrirei o porta-malas, talvez haja um kit de ferramentas, ou algum suprimento de emergência lá atrás"._

_Eu estava de volta dentro do carro em dez segundos. "O porta-malas está vazio. "Por curiosidade, eu abri o porta-luvas. Cinco ou seis caixas de velas caíram no chão. "Merda." Eu resmunguei, "Eles poderiam ter me dito para não desligar o motor!"_

"_O que foi?" Ela perguntou._

_Soltei um suspiro profundo. "O porta-luvas está cheio de velas de ignição, o que significa que este pedaço de sucata de metal tem uma história com este tipo de problema. Eu preciso encontrar uma chave para soltar os antigos. Olhem sob seus assentos, vejam se vocês encontram alguma coisa"._

_Claro o suficiente, Seth levantou a cabeça com uma em sua mão. "Isso servirá?"_

"_Sim." Eu assenti. "Eu não quero consertar o carro aqui. É muito evidente. Eu não quero ninguém vindo fazer perguntas. Eu descerei a rua para ver se algum dos prédios está abandonado. Se algo estiver disponível por perto, eu empurrarei o carro até lá para que eu possa consertá-lo fora do caminho"._

_Eu saí e caminhei pelo quarteirão. Havia uma entrada larga no final do quarteirão seguinte. Olhei pela janela e decidi que estava vazio. Parecia a entrada de uma loja vazia. Empurrei a porta deslizante para ter certeza. Nenhum som vinha de dentro do prédio. Parecia que era o que precisávamos. Verifiquei em torno dele mais uma vez e então corri de volta para o carro._

"_Tudo bem, Seth, você vai dirigir enquanto eu empurro. Você viu o edifício no qual eu entrei, certo?" Ele assentiu. "Uma vez que o carro estiver lá dentro, você ficará na calçada onde eu ainda posso vê-lo e esperará por Bella. Bella, eu não posso empurrar o carro com você e Seth dentro. Saia por cinco minutos, vá pela rua e compre alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para levar para a sua mãe"._

"_Eu não vou sair." Ela disse sem rodeios._

"_Você não pode esperar aqui também. Você tem uma melhor chance de desviar a atenção para longe de nós se você estiver em uma loja do que se estiver parada na rua." Bella não podia vencer minha lógica. Ela bufou e saiu do carro._

"_Cinco minutos, isso é tudo que eu preciso. Esteja de volta nesse tempo, ou nós deixaremos o carro e iremos atrás de você." Ela assentiu e se virou para voltar para a Main Street. "Seth, venha até aqui." Mostrei-lhe como engatar a marcha no carro e soltar a embreagem. Empurrei o carro e fizemos o nosso caminho lentamente pela rua até a garagem improvisada. Seth saiu e nós puxamos a porta deslizante de volta no lugar. "Espere aqui e fique de olho nela. Fique perto da janela, para que eu possa vê-lo. Ela deve estar de volta em dois minutos"._

_Puxei a porta de volta no lugar e desapareci no interior do edifício. Haveria luz suficiente das janelas para ver o compartimento do motor. Peguei um par de caixas de velas de ignição e a chave do banco da frente e dei a volta para levantar o capô. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ter certeza de que eu poderia ver Seth. Ele ainda estava de pé ali olhando a rua. Consegui soltar todos os oito plugues antigos. Comecei a tirar os plugues novos das caixas quando percebi que Bella já deveria estar de volta. Seth ainda estava lá parado. Meu coração começou a acelerar. Baixei o capô e coloquei as caixas de plugues e a chave no banco da frente._

_Fui até a porta e olhei para Seth. "Nenhum sinal dela?"_

"_Ainda não"._

"_Tudo bem, vamos lá." Eu suspirei._

_Era uma má ideia deixar o carro, mas eu não tinha escolha. Nós provavelmente estávamos ali há quase dez minutos, em vez de cinco. Agarrei Seth sob o braço e o arrastei até a rua. Estávamos na metade do quarteirão principal quando Bella virou a esquina com um olhar de desculpas em seu rosto. Suspirei e deixei meus ombros caírem para frente de alívio._

"_Alguma coisa chamou sua atenção e você não pôde decidir sobre a cor, amor?" O sarcasmo estava pingando da minha língua. Ela apenas cerrou os dentes._

"_Vamos apenas dizer que foi uma moradora local intrometida e deixar por isso mesmo"._

_Eu não me importava, ela estava segura. Caminhamos de volta para a garagem e eu segurei a porta aberta para deixar Bella e depois Seth entrarem no edifício._

_Um segundo depois, eu a ouvi ofegar. Corri para dentro para encontrá-la a uns 30 metros de distância da porta, presa nos braços de um soldado alemão. Ele estava sujo dos pés a cabeça e parecia com fome. Era óbvio que ele era um prisioneiro de guerra fugido. Seu braço estava enfaixado, levando-me a acreditar que ele havia fugido de um hospital de campo de detidos._

_Eu segurei Seth para trás com meu braço esquerdo. O soldado resmungou algo em alemão._

_Bella olhou para mim. "Ele quer que você largue a sua arma"._

_O soldado estremeceu com as palavras que ela falou e gritou para ela em alemão novamente puxando os ombros dela. Bella respondeu em alemão e ele pareceu relaxar um pouco._

_"Apenas largue.__" Ela disse._

_O soldado tinha uma faca no lado dela. Eu mordi de volta o medo pulsando em mim. Como eu a tiraria disso?_

"_Ele fala Inglês?"_

_Bella traduziu e então respondeu, "Não"._

_Eu puxei minha arma e soltei o pente. O pente fez um baque quando eu o joguei no banco da frente do Packard. Em seguida eu deslizei a pistola no chão em direção ao soldado. Eu não a empurrei muito longe, propositadamente certificando-me que ela pousasse a meio caminho entre o soldado e eu._

_O soldado fez sinal para Seth pegá-la e levá-la para ele. Seth concordou e pegou a arma com a mão esquerda. Ele manteve sua mão direita apertada contra o seu lado. Seu pai provavelmente tinha lhe dado uma faca, no caso de ele precisar se defender. Era mais provável que isso o matasse._

_Não, NÃO! Eu gritava dentro da minha cabeça. Eu não tinha muito tempo para reagir antes de Seth fazer algo estúpido. O soldado tirou os olhos de mim por um segundo para gesticular para Seth parar ao lado dele. A faca do soldado brilhou na luz quando ele mostrou a Seth onde ele queria que ele ficasse parado. Eu aproveitei minha chance e saltei sobre Seth, derrubando-o de lado. Eu ataquei o soldado, que nunca soltou Bella. Nós três caímos no concreto. A faca do soldado voou da sua mão e eu me estendi para estrangulá-lo enquanto ambos estávamos no chão. Ele foi mais rápido. Ele pegou a faca de Seth do chão e me empurrou de costas com toda a sua força. Eu só fui capaz de capturar suas mãos enquanto ele lutava para enfiar a faca no meu peito. Bella estava se movendo atrás dele. Eu precisava manter a atenção dele em mim e longe dela. Eu lutava para colocar suas mãos mais para cima e longe do meu coração. Eu sabia que tinha uma chance maior de sobreviver a um ferimento no ombro. Bella estava se aproximando, se ele se virasse, ele poderia atingi-la. Eu precisava de uma distração para que ele não pudesse machucá-la. Eu afrouxei meu aperto em suas mãos e deixei a faca deslizar como manteiga no meu músculo. Ele estava tão cheio de sede de sangue que ele não a viu chegando quando ela balançou. Bella bateu nele no lado da cabeça com a chave do Packard. Ele caiu para o lado e não se moveu novamente._

De repente eu estava perdido no pedaço da história que eu não compartilhei com Jasper. Lembrei-me de como algo dentro de mim havia se partido.

_Eu estava perdendo para a dor. Eu comecei a gritar, "Riley, Não. RILEY, RILEY, eu sinto muito." Bella correu para mim e pressionou a ferida no meu ombro. Sangue respingado. Ela gritou para Seth pegar seu suéter do banco de trás do carro._

_"Edward, é Bella. Edward, você está bem. Você está seguro. Eu estou segura. Seth está seguro"._

_Ela sabia que eu estava revivendo alguma coisa. Acho que ela pensou que fosse uma memória de combate. Ela empurrou seu suéter no meu peito, tentando fazer o sangue parar. Ela fez um torniquete e algumas ataduras improvisadas do forro do seu vestido._

Olhei para cima da garrafa de leite para encontrar Jasper me observando atentamente através do espelho retrovisor do carro do Coronel. Acho que eu tinha parado por um longo tempo. Eu continuei com a história a partir daí.

_Bella e Seth fixaram as velas de ignição e o carro funcionou. Eles me deitaram no banco de trás e Bella nos levou pelo resto do caminho para Hanslope Park. Eles me enfaixaram o melhor que podiam, mas nós precisamos passar a noite. Estava ficando escuro demais para arriscar dirigir de volta. Bella enviou uma mensagem em código Morse para o Coronel Swan._

*** Pacote está seguro. Recém-nascido está seguro.***

*** Retornaremos à base às 09hs.***

_Foi uma noite difícil. Eles não tinham qualquer morfina. Bella ficou comigo. O melhor que ela pôde me oferecer foi uma compressa fria com gelo. Ela enxugou o suor do meu rosto e colocou compressas no meu peito para tentar anestesiar um pouco da dor. Eu tentei não pensar nisso. A agonia era mais fácil só porque ela estava lá. Na parte da manhã, nós dirigimos o velho Packard para a ETOUSA_".

Mais uma vez eu olhava pela janela do carro, observando a paisagem passar. Meus pensamentos ainda estavam em Bella e na memória da dor daquela noite.

_Ela queria me distrair de alguma forma. Ela estava pensando em algo, mas não disse o que estava em sua mente. Seus braços simplesmente não paravam de limpar o pano úmido sobre meu rosto e meu pescoço._

"_O que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei. Ela fez uma careta, não querendo falar. "Sério, eu quero saber." Eu gostaria de poder ler sua mente._

_Ela hesitou, "Eu estava pensando..." Ela parou de novo. Acho que ela não queria me causar mais dor. Quando levantou os olhos, ela me olhou com preocupação. "Quem é Riley?"_

_Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, lembrando de como eu estive gritando o nome de Riley._

"_Riley era o meu irmão mais novo. Ele morreu pouco antes de eu partir para a guerra. Nós estávamos em uma loja que estava sendo assaltada. Eu tentei parar o ladrão, mas sua arma disparou, Riley foi baleado. Ele morreu bem ali em meus braços naquele dia. Quando Seth estava indo para o soldado esta tarde, eu sabia que acabaria mal. Acho que estava muito perto das minhas memórias de Riley. Sinto muito por tê-la assustado"._

_Seu rosto era angelical. "Não se desculpe. Você me salvou e a Seth também"._

_Sua voz era tão leve quanto um sussurro. Por alguma razão, ela parecia estar apavorada._

"_Você também me salvou, lembra?" Sorri para ela e seu rosto se iluminou._

"_Eu sinto muito por não poder fazer mais por você agora"._

_Seu rosto parecia arrependido de novo. Eu delicadamente peguei sua mão e a coloquei sobre o meu coração. Coloquei minha mão em cima da dela e respirei fundo._

"_Só de estar aqui está fazendo maravilhas para mim"._

_Minhas palavras foram mais verdadeiras do que eu mesmo tinha percebido. Colocar sua mão sobre meu coração pareceu curar parte da dor que estava lá há mais de um ano. Esfreguei para cima e para baixo o comprimento do seu braço que estava contra o meu peito. Eu não sentia nenhum tipo de paz desde que Riley morreu. De alguma forma, era felicidade, apesar da dor da minha ferida. Olhei em seus profundos e quentes olhos chocolate até a exaustão me dominar, e eu finalmente sucumbi ao sono._

* * *

**The Last Breath: Pesquisa Histórica e Guia de Referência**

**Referência na História: **Edward lê os telegramas do Dr. Cullen do 8º Hospital de Convalescentes.

**Significado Histórico:** O 8º Hospital de Convalescentes foi realmente utilizado para a fisioterapia durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Edward lê os telegramas do Dr. Cullen do 8º Hospital de Convalescentes.

**Significado Histórico: **Telégrafos eram usados principalmente na Segunda Guerra Mundial para que os membros da família soubessem quando um soldado foi ferido ou morto na guerra. A maioria era enviada pela Western Union.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Edward e Bella encontram Seth Winterbotham, que está atuando como o irmão mais novo de Bella.

**Significado Histórico: **Frederic Winterbotham era o capitão do grupo que organizou e supervisionou o projeto Ultra em nome do MI6.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Coronel Swan instrui Edward a dirigir um Packard para o lançamento da inteligência.

**Significado Histórico: **Os SCU eram altamente móveis e suas primeiras unidades usavam carros civis Packard.

**~ O ~**

**Referência na História: **Bella está presa por um prisioneiro de guerra alemão que escapou de um hospital de campo de detentos.

**Significado Histórico: **Os detentos eram mantidos em seções de segurança de hospitais militares.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Jasper é um cara realmente muito bom nessa história. Nós veremos mais dele em breve._

_P.S.: No caso de vocês estarem se perguntando, "Shelly", do capítulo três, era Shelly Cope._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Quase tive um filho achando que o Seth morreria, mas é isso que dá traduzir fic com guerra. D: _

_Beijinhos,_

_Lary Reeden_


End file.
